L'amour est enfant de maraude
by Caraibos
Summary: 1970. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Helen, entrent en 7ème année. A la rentrée, ils font la connaissance d'Astrid, une Française. Mais alors que les relations filles-garçons deviennent très ambiguës, à l'extérieur le Mal commence à prendre le pouvoir.
1. Fins de vacances mouvementées

Voilà, cette fic se déroule au temps des maraudeurs, qd ils entrent en 7ème année. je me suis inspirée un peu du tome 5 (pour la famille de Sirius notamment), mais UN PEU slt (si vs voyez ce que je veux sire... bouhouhou). Bonne lecture !

**Trafalgar Street, 23 août, 11h**

— Lilyiiiiiiiii !!! Que fait encore ce stupide corbeau puant dans ma chambre ?!! Et sur mon lit, en plus ! Mais tu te prends pour qui, dis-moi ? Miss Univers? Nolwenn Leroy ? Claudia Schiffer ? la présidente des... LILYIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aïe. Là, à en juger par le petit trémolo déchirant que Pétunia a lancé, je sens qu'elle a dû entrapercevoir la mare formée par Fétiche sur son oreiller. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si les hiboux font leurs besoins comme tout le monde ? D'ailleurs, à ce propos...

— Pétunia ! combien de fois devrai-je te dire que Fétiche n'est pas un corbeau mais un hibou ?! Un HIBOU ! Tu lis trop de contes de fées, ma pauvre, si tu crois SINCEREMENT qu'au 20ème siècle les sorciers se baladent toujours avec ce genre d'oiseau !

— Mamannnn !!... Lily m'embêteueueueuh .....

Et c'est reparti. Une énième dispute totalement injustifiée avec Pétunia. Enfin, totalement injustifiée... je devrais peut-être aller réparer les dégâts de Fétiche, on ne sait jamais. Il n'est jamais bon de se faire mal voir par les parents.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je rentre en 7ème année et je suis officiellement une sorcière depuis le jour de mes onze ans, jour mémorable qui scella définitivement le sort de nos relations à Pétunia et moi. Je reçus effectivement ce jour béni une lettre d'admission à Poudlard, une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie au monde, et la réaction de ma sœur avait été assez significative._ « Tu n'es qu'une sale petite ingrate, maléfique, sans amis, laide, et qui n'a aucun avenir ». _Ce n'était déjà pas rose avant, mais à partir de là, c'était carrément devenu l'enfer.

J'avais très mal vécu les deux mois précédant ma première rentrée, harcelée par Pétunia du matin au soir et ne trouvant du réconfort que dans la relecture incessante de ma lettre. Et puis était arrivé le jour où j'avais dû me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter les fournitures « scolaires », notamment la robe de sorcier...

_— Non, cela est inadmissible, et je ne le permettrai pas ! Comment, vous voulez VRAIMENT m'obliger à porter ce...cette chose, cette espèce de serpillière noire ?! Ce n'est pas échancré, pas ajusté, ne parlons même pas de la taille basse..._

_J'avais tourné la tête vers le fond du magasin pour tenter d'apercevoir la fille à l'origine de ces criaillements ininterrompus. J'avais découvert alors sans surprise la fille-type de mes pires cauchemars, en gros le genre qui plaît toujours aux garçons : hyper-maquillée, coiffée dans le style future mannequin et avec un style m'as-tu-vu qui en dit long._

_Me retenant pour ne pas pouffer, j'avais détourné la tête et croisé le regard d'une jolie fille aux cheveux châtains, qui elle aussi menaçait d'exploser de rire. _

— _Tu crois qu'elle va se remettre du choc ? m'avait-elle demandé._

— _Euh... je crois bien que la cause de la robe est définitivement perdue à ses yeux. Elle ferait pourtant bien de s'y habituer tout de suite, si elle entre en première année !_

— _C'est sûr ! Mais en fait, je parlais plutôt de la robe..._

On avait éclaté de rire.

— _Moi, c'est Helen Lupin, et toi ?_

—_Lily Evans._

— _Je parie que tu viens du monde moldu, vu la façon dont tu regardes tout autour de toi. Quelle chance tu as ! avoir le métro, le téléphone, et la VOITURE..._

_Je l'avais regardé longuement, amusée par son enthousiasme, et devinant que le monde qu'elle appelait « moldu » n'était autre que celui parfaitement normal dans lequel j'avais évolué tous les jours depuis onze ans._

— _Mon père est un passionné de l'étude des Moldus et... je crois que je suis contaminée !_

_On avait éclaté de rire une deuxième fois. Et on ne s'était plus quittées._

Helen avait réussi à me faire reprendre confiance en moi vis-à-vis des accusations de Pétunia: « sans aucun avenir ? mais c'est elle qui n'a aucune chance avec son comportement indigne ! et puis, quant à dire que tu es laide, c'est de la méchanceté pure. Tu es ravissante, avec tes beaux yeux verts et tes magnifiques cheveux roux ! je suis sûre que Remus sera ébloui... ».

Pourtant, ce n'était pas sous le charme de son frère jumeau que j'étais tombé, mais sous celui d'un de ses meilleurs amis : James Potter. Avec lui, j'avais découvert l'amour avec un grand A. Mais un amour à sens unique, malheureusement...

Helen m'avait présentée dès la rentrée à son frère chéri _(nda : si, si, je vous assure, un frère peut être chéri ! )_. Celui-ci, grand, brun et avec des yeux d'un gris argenté, m'avait tout de suite plu ; et réciproquement. Au cours de l'année, il avait fait la connaissance de James Potter et Sirius Black, ses compagnons de dortoir, et ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils ont même donné un nom à leur association et se font appeler les Maraudeurs. Sirius Black, un beau brun charmeur (même TRES beau et TRES charmeur) , spécialiste ès humour, tourne la tête de toutes les filles de Poudlard et donne le bourdon à tous les garçons. James et Remus, dans un genre plus discret mais tout aussi efficace, l'aident fidèlement dans sa tâche, à mon plus grand désespoir. Ils se font suivre à la trace où qu'ils aillent par Peter Pettigrow, un...petit gros, ça tombe sous le sens, sans grande personnalité. Nous formons une des plus belles bandes d'amis de Poudlard.

— Lilyyyyyyy ! viens immédiatement dans ma chambre !!!

Mmmh... je l'avais presque oubliée, celle-là. J'avoue que je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment Pétunia fait pour avoir toujours de la voix, si on compte le nombre de décibels qu'elle produit chaque jour.

— Ouiii...Pétunia chérie, tu me demandes ?

— Je te signale que ton hibou a encore fait des siennes, et je te préviens que je ne le supporterai pas une fois de plus !

Lui, par contre, je l'avais vraiment oublié.

— Mais ouiiiii, Pétunia chérie (j'adore faire enrager ma sœur).

De fait, je l'entends s'étouffer de rage au premier étage. Je monte les escaliers et me dirige vers le placard au bout du couloir pour prendre ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer.

Soudain, en passant devant ma chambre, j'aperçois Pétunia en train de fouiner dans mes tiroirs. Nom de nom ! mais ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pas compris la leçon ou quoi ?! je suis une sorcière, b... de m... ! D'un sort donc, je referme le tiroir... compromettant (j'y conserve toutes les photos de James depuis la 3ème année, date à partir de laquelle je suis VRAIMENT devenue folle de lui).

Pétunia se retourne, blanche de peur.

— Lily ! comment oses-tu user de ta magie sur moi ? je suis ta sœur, la chair de ta chair...

—Ben tiens ! et moi, je suis Edith Piaf !

Non mais si elle croit que je vais me gêner ! J'ai le droit dorénavant d'utiliser la magie autant que je le veux à l'extérieur de Poudlard, et je ne vais pas me priver !

— Mamannnn !!... Lily m'embêteueueueuh .....

Euh... je crois que je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, celle-là... Qui disait qu'il n'est jamais bon de se faire mal voir par les parents ? Ben tiens...

**Manoir Salinder, 23 août, 15h**

— James ? Je crois que Cynthia attend une réponse...

—Euh... Cynthia ?... ah oui ! oui, Cynthia, euh, j'ai décidé que nous deux c'était fini. Voilà.

La fille devant moi se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir sortir avec Cynthia Salinder ? Bon, d'accord, elle est mignonne, mais rien à voir avec mon Idéal. D'ailleurs, d'Idéal, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Quoique si peut-être...une chevelure de feu... des yeux d'émeraude...une bouche pulp...

—JAMES !

Je reprends à toute vitesse pied dans le monde réel et m'aperçois que le col de ma robe de sorcier a commencé de prendre feu. Je retire précipitamment ma tête de la cheminée de Cynthia, bousculant au passage Sirius. Après tout, j'ai répondu à sa question, qui reflète bien au fond le niveau de son intelligence : « Ben...euh...qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? ». Mignonne oui, mais hyper-maquillée, coiffée dans le style future mannequin et avec un style m'as-tu-vu qui me dit aujourd'hui que j'ai vraiment fait une connerie le jour où j'ai répondu à ses avances.

J'entends soudain une faible détonation, et comprends que Sirius a lui aussi coupé la communication avec la cheminée de ma toute récente ex.

— Bon sang, James ! Cette fille n'était pas faite pour toi, je te l'accorde, mais est-ce que c'est une raison suffisante pour l'envoyer balader comme tu l'as fait ? Elle ne voudra plus jamais te parler...

— Bof, Sir', es-tu certain que ce sera vraiment une grande perte ?

Et écartant définitivement Cynthia de mon esprit, je regarde autour de moi avec un air de pur bonheur. Le manoir Potter m'entoure, dans lequel j'ai passé toute mon enfance, et toutes mes vacances d'été depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Et accessoirement les meilleures années de ma vie. Ma maison, quoi. J'aperçois Sirius qui suit mon regard, et je lui souris en guise d'encouragement.

— Tu sais que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, James, tes parents et toi, pour m'avoir accueilli chez vous cet été ? Je crois que... que je ne retournerai jamais chez mes parents. Avec eux... et Thomas maintenant... c'est trop dur.

Thomas, le frère aîné de Sirius qui rentrait en 7ème année, était à Serpentard. L'année dernière, il s'était rapproché de plus en plus de Lucius Malefoy, un garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds, qui arbore en permanence un air de souverain mépris. Les rumeurs le disent très ami avec Voldemort, un sorcier réfractaire dont la conception du monde est à l'opposée de celle de Dumbledore, et Sirius craignait pour son frère avec ce genre de fréquentations. Ses craintes s'étaient révélées malheureusement fondées au début de l'été, quand il avait appris avec certitude que Thomas était passé dans les rangs de l'ennemi, et avait par la même suivi la voie de leurs parents, Mr et Mrs Black, dédaignant les tentatives de Sirius pour le rattacher à la cause de Dumbledore. La vie était donc rapidement devenue intenable pour Sirius et il m'avait envoyé un hibou porteur d'un message désespéré au début de l'été. Je l'avais immédiatement invité à venir passer le reste des vacances à la maison, et Sirius faisait dorénavant partie de la famille.

— Allons, Siriunouchet, tu nous fais une petite crise de larmes ? un peu trop d'émotion, peut-être ? tu veux faire un gros câlin à tonton Jamesie ?...

Je reçois pour toute réponse une bourrade qui me précipite sur Sirius.

—Eh bien, Siriunouchet, c'est une manière, ça, de répondre à tonton Jamesie ?

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le Siriunouchet ? me dit Sirius en s'avançant vers moi d'un air menaçant.

— Euh... en fait, je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, que je ne peux pas retarder une minute de plus !

— Et où ça, dis-moi ?

— Euh... le plus loin possible de toi, ça te va ?

— James...

— Non, Sirius ! NON ! SSIRRIUSSSSS !! Mmffh...

Le reste de ma phrase est étouffé par le poids de l'oreiller que Sirius abat sans relâche sur ma pauvre tête.

**Trafalgar Street, 3h du matin**

Sans un bruit, je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la pointe vers le sol du couloir. _Lumos ! _Une lueur bleue argentée se répand autour de moi, et je me dirige sans problème vers la porte de Pétunia. J'entends soudain distinctement une sorte de crissement passer de l'aigu au suraigu, puis retomber ensuite en une sorte de grognement infâme. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agit en fait des ronflements de ma sœur. Je ris silencieusement. « Ah, ma chère Pétunia, toujours aussi délicate, même à 3h du matin ! ». J'actionne discrètement la poignée de sa chambre, et retiens mon souffle : le crissement s'est ralenti imperceptiblement. Il reprend son rythme normal au bout d'une minute, et je sens alors mon corps se détendre. Toutefois le temps presse. Je pénètre rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce et fonce sans plus d'hésitation vers le lit. Là, j'aperçois la tête de ma sœur, bouche grande ouverte, avec de la bave au coin des lèvres, et qui continue de pousser son adorable grincement. Je ferme les yeux, afin de m'épargner plus longuement ce spectacle, et je pointe sans plus attendre ma baguette sur son nez : _Longito ! _Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre. Très contente de moi, je cours en direction de ma chambre aussi vite que me le permet l'étroitesse de ma chemise de nuit.

**10h du matin**

— LILY !

Pile à l'heure, ma chère Pétunia ! Comme prévu, celle-ci ne s'est réveillée qu'enmilieu de matinée, juste au moment où...

— Je dois partir, Pétunia, je suis désolée ! tu me diras ce que tu avais à me dire aux prochaines vacances, n'est-ce pas ? C'est –à-dire dans... à peu près 10 mois !

— Lily ! Comment as-tu osé ! ce... c'est...

— Ou bien tu peux toujours m'envoyer un hibou ? Tu sais, ces petites bêtes que tu appelles corbeaux ... mais la voiture m'attend, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Passe une bonne année scolaire !

Et avec une joie sauvage, je claque la porte au nez (considérablement rallongé) de ma sœur.

A vrai dire, je doute que l'année scolaire de ma sœur se passe REELLEMENT dans les meilleures conditions... mais la mienne commence vraiment, vraiment bien ! Et avec un soupir heureux, j'appuie ma tête contre le siège de la voiture.

**Manoir Potter, 10 h du matin**

— James ! Sirius ! Vous êtes prêts ? Nous partons dans cinq minutes !

— Euh... presque maman, presque !

D'un œil hagard, je juge l'étendue de la catastrophe :

Sirius est encore profondément endormi sur son livre, un sourire béat aux lèvres (on se demande à quoi il rêve la nuit)

Tous nos vêtements sont en b à travers la chambre, et la moitié des sacs n'ont pas été préparés.

Ma mère nous attend pour partir à la gare dans 5 non...4 minutes !

Une fois ce petit bilan réalisé, je pare au plus urgent.

— SIRIUS ! REVEILLE-TOI !

BLAM ! Bon, la première partie du plan d'action est effectuée : Sirius est de retour parmi nous... par contre son matelas ne fait plus partie de ce monde.

— James ! il y a le feu ? une demoiselle en détresse ? la rentrée est repoussée d'un mois ? la rentrée... m... ! la rentrée !

— Tu l'as dit, bouffi !

Et d'un même mouvement, nous nous ruons vers nos vêtements respectifs et entassons pêle-mêle le surplus dans les deux valises restantes.

A 30 secondes de l'échéance, nous sommes parés, et 5 minutes après l'appel retentissant de ma mère nous nous écrasons dans la voiture, épuisés et passablement de mauvaise humeur, sans aucune envie de nous rendre à la gare.

Nous arrivons sur le quai 9 ¾ peu avant le départ du train, et cherchons un compartiment vide, après avoir dit au revoir aux parents. Je vois soudain Sirius s'agiter.

— James ! Eh, James ! Regarde qui vient là ! Ce bon vieux gros pépère...Aïe ! mais non, Rém', bien sûr que je ne parlais pas de toi...Aïe !

— Salut, Rémus, ça fait plaisir de te voir, je dis au grand garçon châtain qui se tient devant moi. Helen n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non, elle...

Tout à coup, Sirius décide de se ramanifester.

— Avoue, Jamesie, que la rentrée a du bon, quand même !

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il se jette au coup de Rémus. Celui-ci, tout en essayant de se dégager, me lance soudain :

— Ah ! Helen arrive !

Tournant la tête dans la direction qu'il m'indique, j'aperçois effectivement sa sœur qui s'avance vers nous. Mais pas seule... la fille qui se tient à côté d'elle a une chevelure flamboyante, et l'éclat de ses yeux se devine même à cette distance...

— Oh oui, Sirius, murmurè-je... la rentrée a du bon...

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Reviewez-moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos impressions, vos critiques (je le prends au sens général du terme lol). Sur ce, au prochain chap !

Caraibos toujours.


	2. Une gaffe Phénoménale

Merci pour les reviews ! Ca me fait super plaisir !

**faby.fan : **Merci à toi, première revieweuse ! Tu peux pas imaginer le trac que g eu en recevant mon premier email de « review alert »... c'est super de sentir soutenue, j'espère que tu aimeras ce 2ème chap !

**Auzzy : **tu as très bien vu les rapports avec Andromède (j'ai adoré Une belle amitié), mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'en verras plus dans ce chap et les prochains !... seulement mon histoire (mais c déjà sa n'est-ce pas ?)

**claire (pas simple du tout) : **et voici ma super bêta-readeuse du troisième type (euh...). Merci encore pour tes super conseils, ta super review, et tes super...euh...enfin bref, je t'adore !

**MLT : **en réponse à la critique, lily et james n'ont pas 11 ans lors du coup de foudre, ils entrent bien en 7ème année (dsl pour le peu de clarté), sinon j'adore ta review ! c tro sympa !

**Sandra-chan : **mercipour ta review et voici comme promis le second chap!

**HB, Coco, mamélie, laeetitia : **même si vous ne lisez pas toutes les réponses aux reviews (hum hucocom), je vous en écris une quand même parce que vous me faites tro plaisir !!

**Ange-noire :** voilà la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est tro sympa!

**JUSTE AVANT DE COMMENCER CE CHAPITRE, UNE PETITE PRECISION : **je suis désolée, mais j'ai fait des erreurs avec les dates de rentrée ds le 1er chap. Les maraudeurs, Lily et Helen entrent bien en 7ème année (et pas en 6ème). Excusez-moi encore pour cette petite confusion...

Et maintenant, place à la lecture !

****

**Chapitre 2 : Une gaffe Phénoménale**

****

**11h01, couloir du Poudlard express**

Une excitation de plus en plus intense m'envahit à mesure que nous nous approchons de James, Sirius et Remus. Soudain, je reçois un coup de coude sur le côté, et sens un souffle d'air énergique sur mon visage.

— Aïe ! mais, Helen, qu'est-ce qui te pr...

— Lily, réponds-moi franchement : tiens-tu ou pas à ce que James Potter te voie arriver telle Bozo le clown quand il entre en scène ?

Sans répondre, je saisis immédiatement l'éventail improvisé d'Helen (en l'occurrence l'aile de Fétiche) et le fais jouer avec frénésie sur les derniers mètres de couloir qu'il nous reste à parcourir.

— Mmmh... Bonjour, gentes dames...

Je manque de m'asphyxier. Entièrement occupée à me rafraîchir, je n'ai pas remarqué que les garçons s'étaient rapprochés. Rouge de honte (les efforts de Fétiche n'auront servi à rien), je tente maladroitement de faire face, ignorant Helen qui manque de s'étrangler de rire à côté, et me contorsionnant afin de cacher la vue de Fétiche aux garçons.

— Oh... bonjour Sirius ! Ca va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Très bonnes... euh, Lily, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Fuyant désespérément son regard, je rencontre alors de manière pour le moins inopportune celui de James, passablement étonné. Ma rougeur s'accentue, et, puisque entre deux maux il faut choisir le moindre, je me résous en définitive à regarder Sirius de face.

— Pfiuuuu ! eh bien dis-moi, tu en as, de belles couleurs ! Les vacances te font du bien, on dirait, ma poulette !

Sentant ma détresse de plus en plus profonde, Helen, remplissant enfin son rôle d'amie fidèle jusqu'à la mort (mieux vaut tard que jamais) se décide à rentrer en action.

— Eh, c'est pas tout, ça, mais les compartiments se remplissent ! Il faudrait peut-être songer à s'installer.

Sans attendre la réaction des garçons, je jette à regard reconnaissant à Helen et me précipite dans le couloir.

— Je pars en reconnaissance !

De loin, j'entends les derniers mots que Sirius prononce à l'intention de James : « ...a perdu la boule, ou quoi ? ». Je décide alors de m'exiler pendant la première partie du voyage, et me rue en définitive vers les toilettes, seul lieu (du moins, je l'espère) où Helen ne viendra pas me retrouver, et, par conséquence, me harceler. Et m... pour le compartiment que je suis censée chercher !

****

**11h07, couloir du Poudlard express (re)**

Un dernier éclat au détour d'un couloir, puis plus rien. Lily Evans a disparu—encore !— C'est dingue, mais j'ai l'impression de plus en plus nette que cette fille m'évite, surtout depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Enfin, qu'ai-je fait, pour mériter une attitude pareille ? Seule Lily pourrait me répondre mais, mystérieusement, je n'ai pas une envie débordante de lui poser la question. Quoique quelqu'un d'autre, à la réflexion, pourrait m'aider. Soudain plein d'assurance, je me retourne afin d'attraper la manche de Sirius, et surprend la fin de sa conversation avec Remus et Helen.

— ... nous deux c'est fini. Voilà. Et après, plus un mot, môssieu a décidé qu'il en avait assez dit et môssieu coupe la communication... Tiens...euh, ah..., euh, James... t'étais là ?...

Un voile de rage devant les yeux, je me retiens pour ne pas réduire Sirius en charpie à la seconde même. Non mais de quel droit ose-t-il étaler ma vie privée devant Remus et Helen ?! Surtout à propos d'un événement dont je n'ai pas à être fier... Cependant, je dois bien m'avouer que c'est moins Remus qu'Helen qui m'inquiète en ce moment. Helen, dont la meilleure amie n'est autre que...

— James ? allô la Terre, ici le Poudlard Express en direction de...

— Je serais toi, Sirius, je m'arrêterais immédiatement.

Mon ami me regarde longuement, surpris par ma froideur excessive.

— Ey, James, que se passe-t-il ? C'est le petit déjeuner qui passe pas, ou quoi ?

— Viens, Sirius, on va avoir une petite conversation, tous les deux.

Helen décide soudain de s'interposer.

— Enfin, James, arrête de parler à Sirius sur ce ton ! il ne t'a rien fait que je sach...

— Si, Helen, Sirius a fait quelque chose, et je comprends la réaction de James. Cependant elle est légèrement excessive et je lui suggère de détendre un peu la pression de sa main sur la gorge de notre ami s'il ne veut pas avoir à justifier une disparition un peu prématurée.

Ecoutant en définitive Remus (mais pourquoi faut-il que ce garçon ait toujours raison ?!!!), je laisse Sirius respirer plus à son aise. Celui-ci me lance un regard courroucé —non mais je rêve ! C'est **LUI** qui est courroucé ?!—

— Franchement, James, tu te comportes d'une façon vraiment débile parfois.

A ces mots, je sens le remord m'envahir. Remus, jugeant la situation délicate, prétexte soudain une faim dévorante et part à la recherche de Mrs Rémonde, ignorant le regard étonné de sa sœur parfaitement au courant comme nous tous qu'il vient juste de s'enfiler trois paquets de Choco Magic. Toutefois, celle-ci ne fait pas la difficile et le suit sans discuter « Tu fais bien d'en parler Rem', parce que c'est marrant, mais moi aussi j'avais un petit creux...et comme je suis à sec en ce moment... ». Le reste de sa phrase se perd dans le vrombissement du train.

Réalisant soudainement que nous sommes toujours plantés au milieu du couloir alors que le train est parti depuis déjà 15 min, je regarde rapidement autour de moi et repère deux places inoccupées dans un compartiment voisin. Je me précipite dessus, ainsi que Sirius, qui a visiblement compris que l'heure était grave, je dirais même plus TRES grave. Prenant mon temps au maximum, je passe un temps infini pour m'installer et mettre chaque valise à sa place. Malheureusement, Sirius finit par remarquer mon manège, et me fixe d'un regard insistant, si insistant que...bon, je ne peux plus retarder l'échéance, il va falloir que j'explique à ce gros balourd le pourquoi de mes actes.

— Hum hum... (le truc de se racler la gorge, il paraît que c'est pas mal pour intimider son interlocuteur) Euh... Sirius, avant de commencer tes explications, qui seront, je n'en doute pas, très fournies, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me faire part de ce que tu as exactement dit à Remus et Helen ?

Et comme je fais toujours quand je me prépare, soit à recevoir une grosse engueulade, soit à entendre quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable, je joint les mains et les met entre mes cuisses, que je serre au maximum.

— Ah... c'était ÇA, le problème... , fait Sirius d'un air entendu.

— Oui, oui, c'était ça le problème, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. J'attends.

Je croise alors les bras, genre la pose que prend ma mère quand elle attend que je lui avoue le nombre de fois que j'ai été collé pendant l'année.

— Mmmh, eh bien ça, mon petit Jamesie, si je m'y attendais... oui, oui, ne t'énerve pas, je réponds à ta question. Eh bien, en gros, je leur ai juste dit que tu venais de rompre avec Cynthia. Et quand Helen a fait des yeux de carpe et poussé un petit couinement genre « nthia ? », je lui ai répondu que tu sortais avec elle depuis Pâques. Voilà.

Ma main me démange, je sens que je vais le frapper : « Voilà ». C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire alors qu'il vient juste de faire une des plus monumentales gaffes de sa vie (déjà bien fournie) !!!!!!

— Mais pauvre couillon, qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de croire que tu pouvais discuter librement de ça avec Helen ?! tu tiens à ce que toute l'école soit au courant ?! Tu savais pertinemment, parce que je te l'avais dit, que je regrettais d'être sorti avec cette fille, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de le crier sur les toits ! Non seulement tu as continué d'affirmer que j'étais sorti avec Cynthia quand Helen a paru...euh...un peu surprise —alors que tu aurais dû comprendre que ce n'était manifestement pas la bonne réponse— mais en plus tu oses porter un jugement sur la manière dont nous avons rompu !

— Enfin, James, admets que tu y es allé un peu fort, quand même ! Et si tu avais tellement honte de Cynthia, pourquoi es-tu sorti avec elle ?

Je vais le frapper, je sens que je vais le frapper.

Sirius, apparemment inconscient de mon état d'esprit actuel, décide d'en rajouter une couche.

— Je sais qu'elle te tournait autour depuis pas mal de temps, mais tu ne cessais de répéter qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bordel ?!

Je le frappe.

— AIE !! Mais m..., James, t'es mordu à ce point ?!

Et là, Sirius, de manière assez incongrue, se met à ...rire ?!?

Je me mets à bredouiller en parlant le plus vite possible.

— Mais...maisnonpasdutout, enfin qu'est-ce que TU RACONTES ?!!

— Allez... tu ne croyais quand même pas que ça allait m'échapper ? Alors, elle te plaît tant que ça, notre petite Helen ? Remarque, moi, de mon côté, Lil...

— **QUOIIIIIII !?!**

****

**13h00, toilettes des filles du Poudlard express**

Je regarde à ma montre pour la trentième fois depuis le début du voyage. 13h00. Bon, on va dire que je peux raisonnablement penser à quitter les toilettes et reprendre mes activités normales. J'ouvre précautionneusement la porte, un coup d'oeil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite. Personne. Je m'avance lentement et entends alors les rires et les cris étouffés des autres élèves qui résonnent à travers les parois du train. Tout le monde est rentré dans son compartiment. Tout le monde ? Non, tapie dans la soute à bagages près de la porte, une jeune fille chante doucement, d'une voix un peu rauque mais pleine d'harmonies, le dos tourné au couloir. Je m'immobilise, fascinée par son chant, et je reste à l'observer.

De longs cheveux blonds lui tombent jusqu'à la taille, bouclant délicatement en vagues successives. Je la devine grande, ne pouvant pas juger d'après sa position recroquevillée, mais toute en grâce et en douceur. Soudain, elle tourne la tête, ayant sans doute senti ma présence, et je découvre alors les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'il m'ait jamais été donné d'observer. D'une douceur mordorée, leur couleur est celle de l'ocre, de la lave en fusion. Je reste bouche bée.

Soudain, les événements s'enchaînent. Des pas se rapprochent dans le couloir, la jeune fille semble sortir de la transe où elle était plongée, et elle s'élance alors vers l'autre extrémité du train.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve entourée par Helen et quelques amis. Mais avant même d'avoir pu leur dire un seul mot, je me trouve devancée par Helen : « Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir aidé à la retrouver, mais nous avons énormément de choses à nous dire et...oui, je suis sûre que vous aussi mourrez d'envie de lui parler, mais...vous avez toute l'année pour le faire, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Et leur tournant le dos avec désinvolture, elle m'entraîne vivement sur toute la longueur du train jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un compartiment entièrement vide. Arrivée là, elle me pousse littéralement à l'intérieur et me force à m'asseoir.

— Bon, Lily, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à m'époumoner pendant trois heures contre ta conduite parfaitement stupide — oui, ne me regarde pas avec cet air-là, c'était parfaitement stupide de t'enfermer pendant deux heures dans les toilettes—, non, Lily...j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

— Bonne ou mauvaise ?

A voir soudain l'air catastrophé de Helen, je me raidis, dans l'attente du pire.

— Euh...à toi de décider. Bon, euh... allez, j'y vais : James Potter est sorti pendant quatre mois avec...(petit soupir de circonstance), avec Cynthia Salinder.

Ma respiration s'arrête. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration, j'ai dû mal entendre, inspiration, expiration, ce n'est pas vrai, inspiration, expiration ce n'est pas poss...

— **QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Inspiratinexpirationinspirationexpiration....j'essaie de me calmer.

— Ok, Helen, on est le premier septembre, c'est la rentrée, je suis fatiguée, je suis de mauvaise humeur, j'ai passé deux heures dans les toilettes à culpabiliser à cause de qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, j'en ai par-dessus la tête des galères, alors ta blague tu peux te la mettre où je pense !

—Ce n'est pas une blague, Lily.

Cette simple phrase me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Toute colère m'abandonne et je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide — tout ça à cause de James Potter !—

— a-t-il pu ? je demande faiblement à Helen.

— Sirius nous a dit à Rem' et moi qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble de Pâques jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange, d'autant plus que personne n'avait rien remarqué, et surtout de la part de James, mais...

Soudain, toute mon énergie me revient par vagues, et je deviens furieuse contre LUI, qui a osé se ridiculiser en sortant avec cette fille haïe, LUI qui m'a fait tant souffrir au cours de ces dernières années.

— Oh non, Helen, cela ne me surprend pas le moins du monde de la part de James Potter, toujours prêt à suivre Sirius dans ses débordements amoureux. « Cherchez la femme », n'est-ce pas ? et bien, je l'ai trouvée cette fois Helen, et j'en ai ras-le-bol des conquêtes de James Potter, ras-le-bol de ses midinettes sans cervelle. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? Il ne le sera pas assez pour moi.

Des bruits se font soudain entendre dans le couloir « On arrive, tout le monde sur le quai ! ».

Et sans prêter attention à la mine effarée de mon amie, je déclare solennellement :

— Attention, les garçons, Lily Evans, le retour... préparez vos mouchoirs, il y aura des cœurs brisés.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

Bon, je sais, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va très vite changer, je voulais juste nouer l'intrigue amoureuse avant l'arrivée à Poudlard (c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ?). Sinon, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé, n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Sur ce, au prochain chap !

Caraïbos toujours.


	3. Deux arrivées remarquées

Merci pour les reviews! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir (si, si, je vous assure...).

En réponse à de nombreux commentaires concernant les changements de points de vue qui n'étaient pas toujours clairs, il n'y a que deux points de vue possibles : ceux de James et Lily. J'ai essayé d'être plus compréhensible dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Deux arrivées remarquées**

**17 h, quai de la gare**

Arrivée sur le quai, je jette un regard autour de moi et aperçois, fendant la foule de leur mieux, Tess et Helen, nos compagnes de dortoir, qui s'avancent vers nous. J'interromps alors Helen dans le septième recompte de ses multiples valises, sacs à dos, sacs à mains, etc. Je crois que si quelqu'un sortait aujourd'hui un sac à pieds, Helen l'achèterait rien que pour compléter sa collection, sans même réfléchir à l'usage ( probablement limité ) qu'elle en ferait.

— 16, 17, 18... Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, il m'en manque un ! Lily, c'est une catastrophe, je ne retrouve pas ma sacoche rouge, ella a disparu, elle...

— Ecoute Helen, tu la portes précisément à la main droite... Arrête de paniquer comme ça, et regarde un peu plus autour de toi, histoire de ne pas snober tes amies comme tu le fais depuis environ 5 minutes !

Le visage rouge pivoine (assorti à la sacoche ), Helen se tourne enfin vers les nouvelles venues, très amusées par la situation.

— Salut les filles ! Excusez-moi pour mon étourderie...Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Très bonnes, mais ô combien crevantes ! Papa nous a emmenés visiter une des plus grandes réserves de dragons au monde, en Transylvanie, où il se rend souvent pour son travail. C'était passionnant, terriblement excitant, mais là-bas il n'y a que des montagnes ou des gouffres, alors pour les excursions...

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je regarde Tess, très enthousiaste, raconter ses vacances, ses boucles brunes dansant au rythme des inclinaisons de sa tête, ses joues rouges et ses dents blanches scintillant comme des perles dans sa bouche.

Tess, qui s'est complètement épanouie depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Dernière d'une famille de sept enfants, elle avait toujours été considérée comme « la petite », et souvent comme le poids lourd de la famille. Soumise aux taquineries de ses frères et soeurs, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, au point de croire réellement à son insignifiance et à la gêne qu'elle représentait pour les autres.

Le premier jour, quand nous nous étions toutes les quatre retrouvées dans le dortoir pour la première fois, elle avait répondu du bout des lèvres à la question de bienvenue de Sandra, et s'était précipitée vers son lit, dans l'intention évidente de s'isoler sous son baldaquin. Sandra, de nature très impulsive, n'avait pas apprécié, et au lieu de renoncer s'était acharnée sur elle, l'accablant de questions pour toujours se heurter à un mur de silence. Elle avait fini par péter les plombs.

— _Ecoute, mademoiselle Sainte-Nitouche, si je ne suis pas assez bien pour que tu daignes me parler, il y a vraiment un problème, parce que je n'accepterai pas de dormir dans la même chambre qu'une snob dédaigneuse qui se prend pour la nouvelle reine de l'école ! J'ai toujours excellé à éviter les poseuses dans ton genre, et ce n'est pas cette année que ça va changer, crois-moi !_

_A ces mots, Tess avait pâli, et s'était retournée subitement._

— _Pas la peine de faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi, tout le monde sait que tu te fiches éperdument de ce que je peux te répondre. _

_Sandra avait paru sincèrement choquée, et émue par le ton de réelle détresse de Tess._

— _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, voyons ? Bien sûr que ta réponse m'importe ! Nous allons passer les sept prochaines années ensemble, c'est quand même important de faire connaissance, non ?_

_Tess était devenue songeuse, comme si elle évaluait la portée des paroles de Sandra._

— _Ainsi, tu t'intéresses véritablement à moi... intéressant... bien, pour résumer la situation je m'appelle Tess Rodriguez, je suis d'origine espagnole, née en Suisse, j'ai quatre frères et deux soeurs, tous sorciers, j'adore la mousse au chocolat et la lecture. Ah, et je peux compter pendant deux minutes sans respirer. Et toi ?_

_Abrutie par l'avalanche de réponses, Sandra était restée silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle avait éclaté de rire._

— _Toi, je sens que tu vas me plaire ! _

_Elles étaient devenues amies pour la vie._

— ...et alors il m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a installée en amazone sur son dragon, et nous nous sommes envolés tous les deux, dans le soleil couchant, vers de nouveaux horizons...

— Hum hum... je peux savoir de quoi tu parles exactement, Tess ? je demande d'un ton ( un peu ) surpris.

Helen, qui devait visiblement se contenir depuis plusieurs secondes, éclate et se met à rugir de rire. Sandra, ayant réussi à conserver l'usage de la parole, se dévoue pour me répondre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, c'est juste Tess qui nous décrivait son sauvetage d'un Magyar à pointes par le responsable de la réserve de dragons, qui était, comme tu dois t'en douter, magnifiquement beau, viril, puissant et musclé. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu la fortune de Lucius Malefoy, Tess aurait presque pu nous faire croire au prince charmant...

Le fou rire d'Helen se calme instantanément.

— Ne parle pas de Malefoy avec autant de désinvolture, Sandra. Il est extrêmement puissant. Thomas, le frère de Sirius, est un des derniers en date à avoir été pris dans ses filets... oui, je sais, Lily, tu n'es pas au courant, c'est Sirius qui nous a annoncé ça dans le train à Remus et moi. Et crois-moi, il était bouleversé. Vous savez qu'on dit que Malefoy compte parmi ses amis...

Mais la fin de sa phrase est couverte par un coup de tonnerre soudain, immédiatement suivi par une pluie torrentielle. Des cris surviennent d'un peu partout, et tous les élèves se ruent vers les calèches en courant les uns sur les autres.

De mon côté, je reste immobile, sonnée par la révélation d'Helen. Thomas... le frère de Sirius qui venait fréquemment nous rejoindre, dans nos jeunes années, bravant les moqueries de ses amis de Serpentard, outrés de ses fréquentations gryffondoriennes. Thomas, un brun au sourire charmeur, à l'image de son frère... Thomas, dans les rangs de Voldemort !

Une ruade plus brusque que les autres me fait tout à coup vaciller, et je tombe alors dans les bras de... James.

Je me dégage brusquement, façon reine outragée ( en essayant d'oublier le contact de ses mains sur ma peau ) et surprends alors un éclair d'incompréhension douloureuse dans son regard. Un point pour toi, ma belle !

Soudain, j'aperçois une fille qui fonce droit sur James. Des cheveux blond platine, une démarche étudiée... Cynthia Salinder s'avance, telle le faucon s'abattant sur sa proie. Ah non, pas elle ! Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, quand même !

Vite, étude rapide de la gente masculine possédant parapluie, présente dans les environs immédiats. A 2 minutes, châtain, de taille moyenne : mon sauveur. Sous le regard ahuri de James, je me précipite littéralement dans les bras du bel inconnu ( qui n'est vraiment pas mal, vu de près ) auquel je dédie un sourire éblouissant. Je me réfugie sous son parapluie qu'il me tend avec un sourire un peu hésitant. Derrière moi, j'entends James pousser un petit grognement étouffé. Deuxième point de toute beauté !

Malheureusement, alors que mon plan aurait dû marcher à la perfection, et tandis que nous commençons à nous diriger vers les calèches, Monsieur le Sauveur de ces Dames aperçoit Cynthia, ruisselante, qui lui offre une mine de chien battu, et James approximativement dans le même état. Spontanément, il leur offre de s'abriter sous son parapluie. Malheur ! Au dernier moment, je me serre contre mon bienfaiteur un peu gaffeur, ce qui me permet d'éviter la proximité immédiate des récents arrivés. Nouveau coup d'oeil haineux de James.

Nous progressons lentement mais sûrement vers les diligences, tout le monde essayant d'avoir un bout de parapluie au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui ralentit forcément un peu la marche. Arrivés à la porte du premier véhicule, les garçons, galants, nous laissent entrer en premières Cynthia et moi. Je retrouve à l'intérieur avec bonheur Helen, qui m'a attendue, accompagnée de deux autres élèves. Puis, c'est au tour de mon sauveur. Mais quand James commence à vouloir entrer lui aussi, la calèche se met mystérieusement en marche, et j'assiste alors, tout en m'éloignant, à la formidable chute de James Potter dans la boue trempée, accompagnée d'une réception pour la moins élégante ( je vous laisse imaginer les détails ).

Et un, et deux, et trois, zéro, round mené de main de maître, mademoiselle Evans !

**17 h 30, départ des diligences**

— « Dans le soleil couchant, la calèche s'éloigne, pour disparaître enfin dans les cieux languissants, d'une poussière d'étoiles... » Eh bien, mon petit Jamesie, on est tout seul ? Un laissé-pour-compte... Allez, dis tes soucis à tonton Remus, épanche-toi, mon gros.

Je jette un regard en arrière, et découvre la tête de Remus à la fenêtre du dernier véhicule. Sans attendre, je me précipite à l'intérieur et referme la porte. Peu de temps après, la calèche, beaucoup plus sympathique que sa copine, commence à avancer, et je me tourne vers le poète en herbe.

— J'imagine que tu as assisté à mon humiliation... je dis d'un ton mi figue - mi raisin.

— Comme la moitié de l'école, oui, et crois-moi, je n'aurais voulu manquer ça pour rien au monde ! James Potter, les quatre fers en l'air, qui regarde sans pouvoir faire un seul geste sa calèche qui s'éloigne — sans lui, malheureusement — A mourir de rire, mon cher Cornedrue !

— Pour toi, j'imagine..., je dis en grommelant.

— A propos, James, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Ce n'est quand même pas habituel de se faire jeter par une calèche !

Je lui jette un regard noir.

— Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... arrête de me fusiller du regard, je m'excuse !

— Bon, tu es sûr que c'est fini ? OK, allons-y... En gros Lily m'est tombée dans les bras, et comme elle ne paraissait pas supporter mon contact elle a préféré se jeter dans ceux d'un minet à parapluie, qui n'arrêtait pas de saliver en la regardant. Comme Cynthia arrivait, j'ai essayé de m'incruster dans leur petit duo. Malheureusement, elle a eu la même idée que moi et nous nous sommes retrouvés à quatre sous le parapluie, avec Lily et son gugus qui se collaient comme c'est pas permis et Cynthia qui essayait de faire la même chose avec moi. Enfin, quand nous sommes arrivés aux diligences, ils sont montés tous les trois et moi, j'ai... enfin, bref, voilà.

Soudain, je m'aperçois que la totalité des occupants de la voiture me fixe dans un silence parfait. Remus est le premier à se manifester, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Eh bien, j'ai comme l'impression que Sirius avait tort... au sujet de certains de tes penchants.

Avec un temps de retard, je réalise la portée de mes paroles. Non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit comme conneries ?! « Un minet salivant devant Lily », « Lily et son gugus », « se collaient comme c'est pas permis »...

— Allons, Remus, ne va pas imaginer des choses là où il n'y a rien à voir. Je me suis un peu emporté, c'est vrai, mais rien de plus.

Et comme tout le monde garde un silence sceptique, je rajoute, profondément énervé :

— De toutes les manières, nous arrivons, alors arrêtez de ma bassiner et occupez-vous plutôt de ce qui vous regarde, ça me fera des vacances.

Sur ce, la voiture s'arrête. Je descends à toute vitesse et fonce en direction des portes de l'école. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, tous ?! Ce n'est pas parce que quelques mots malheureux m'ont échappé qu'il faut en faire une montagne ! Ah, typiquement Remusien, ça ! Toujours chercher la petite bête...

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je m'aperçois que je ne suis arrivé dans le hall que lorsque Rusard me le fait remarquer, de manière assez musclée.

— En retard ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici à cette heure ? La cérémonie de la Répartition a déjà commencé, et... mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas seul... Messieurs Lupin, Diggory, Patil, Chang...en voilà du beau monde ! Ca va me tenir compagnie, je...

— Merci, monsieur Rusard, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant. Vous cinq, suivez-moi dans la Grande Salle.

Complètement abruti par la succession d'événements, je suis McGonagall sans piper mot, entendant Rusard qui s'étouffe de rage derrière nous. Comment ça, en retard ? Nous avons pris une voiture réglementaire, pourtant ! A moins que...

— Votre diligence est partie après les autres, c'est cela ? Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous rattraper auprès de monsieur Rusard. Entrez sans un bruit, pour ne pas déranger les autres élèves.

A la suite du professeur, nous entrons tous les cinq dans la Grande Salle de la manière la plus discrète possible — sans résultat, bien sûr — Des cris fusent d'un peu partout dans la salle, et je reconnais pour ma part distinctement la voix de Sirius « James, Remus ! Par ici ! »

Nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers nos places respectives, et Remus et moi rejoignons Sirius, Peter, Tess, Sandra, Lily et Helen, tandis que pendant ce temps « Carter, John », est envoyé ( péniblement ) à Serdaigle, dans un brouhaha assez puissant.

Cependant le calme revient bientôt, et la suite de la cérémonie se déroule sans anicroche. Quand enfin, « Zaratoustra, Aladdin », est envoyé à Serpentard ( pauvre gosse ), tout le monde se retourne vers la table, l'estomac gargouillant depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Mais c'est là que Dumbledore modifie subitement la suite du programme de la soirée. Alors que McGonagall s'apprête à ramasser le Choixpeau, il lui demande de n'en rien faire, et se tourne vers un coin de la Salle. Là, il fait signe à quelqu'un que je ne vois pas ( maudits poteaux ! ), et attend, tout en ayant l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.

Une agitation surprenante survient brusquement de ce côté de la salle, pour se propager rapidement. Sans rien comprendre à cette excitation, je garde les yeux fixés sur le Choixpeau. Soudain, je reçois un coup de coude de Sirius, à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis notre petite altercation dans le train. « Regarde-là, mon vieux, mais regarde-là ! Un ange... »

Me décidant enfin à tourner les yeux dans la direction qu'il m'indique, je découvre une jeune fille magnifique, aux yeux couleur de... de quoi, exactement ? Pas le temps de me poser la question, elle arrive déjà au tabouret sur lequel est posé le Choixpeau.

« Vauplane, Astrid »

Un silence de mort règne désormais dans la salle. Les regards de tous les élèves sont fixés sur la nouvelle venue — car, ça, nouvelle, elle l'est ! Une fille pareille, ça se remarque...

— Gryffondor !

Le Choixpeau a rendu son verdict. Aussitôt, des hourras se font entendre autour de la table, et des regards masculins jaloux fusent comme des lasers des autres maisons. Sirius, en complète frénésie, me lance :

— Ah, la France !... Mon Dieu, James, mais c'est là que se trouvent les plus belles filles du monde !

— Mouais... il y en a des pas mal en Angleterre aussi... je réponds, vaguement gêné par le regard insistant de Sandra qui a entendu la déclaration ( légèrement maladroite ) de Sirius.

— Bon, vous deux, vous pourriez arrêter de baver sur les plats ? Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne de vous voir gâcher la nourriture, mais...

Surpris, je regarde la table et remarque qu'effectivement les plats sont déjà apparus. Dumbledore doit avoir déplacé son traditionnel discours de bienvenue après le repas... non pas que ça me gêne, d'ailleurs. Je sens soudain un regard posé sur moi, et tourne la tête pour découvrir Remus, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, qui me fixe. Instinctivement, mes yeux se posent sur Evans... pour tout de suite se détourner. Pas question de lui donner de quoi confirmer sa prétendue intuition ! Au contraire, mieux vaut agrandir sa palette...

— Au fait, Sirius, comment sais-tu que la nouvelle est Française ? je demande d'un ton dégagé.

— C'est Olivier, qui l'a entendu de Cedric, qui l'a entendu de David, qui l'a entendu de... Au fait, Rem', de qui il l'a entendu, David, déjà ?

— Bon, c'est pas grave, abrège !

— Oui... bon, euh, quelqu'un a entendu dire de Dumbledore qu'elle était de Beauxbâtons. Pense donc ! une Française !

— Tu te répètes, Siriunouchet, fait soudain une voix flûtée... Evans, bien sûr.

— Excuse-moi, Lily, je ne voulais pas te rendre jalouse.

— Toujours dans tes rêves, Black ! fait Lily en rigolant, pour replonger ensuite dans sa conversation avec Helen.

Tess paraît soudain très agitée.

— Regardez à droite de Dumbledore, deux fauteuils après Trelawney... le nouveau prof de DCFM !

Oh non, ça commençait à devenir lassant ! Cette stupide rumeur à propos du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, comme quoi il pèserait sur celui-ci une étrange malédiction...

Vous voyez une malédiction, vous, quand votre prof suit son mari en Indonésie ( 1ère année ), se fait muter à Durmstrang ( 3ème année ), ou décide de se reconvertir dans la parfumerie ( 5ème année )?

L'année dernière, quand Mr Davidson était arrivé, il était déjà à quelques années de la retraite... mais paraissait bien en forme, quand il avait dragué pendant une heure Mrs Winslet, la prof de Botanique de vingt ans de moins que lui. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parte si vite, mais Mrs Winslet n'avait peut-être pas trop apprécié les techniques de séduction du fringant jeune homme, qui n'avait pas hésité à déraciner la moitié des fleurs en pot de la belle, afin de les lui offrir.

Cette année donc, tout recommence, comme d'habitude, avec cette fois _un_ professeur...

— Mais Sandra, regarde-le ! On dirait Richard Gere... en mieux...

Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

— Bon, vous deux, vous pourriez arrêter de baver sur les plats ? Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne, mais...

La réaction de Sandra est immédiate.

— On ne voulait pas te rendre jaloux, Potter ! Mais... chacun son tour, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, je tourne la tête en tous sens pour voir où la nouvelle s'est installée... et surprends le regard de Lily fixé sur quelqu'un que je ne vois pas. Par pure curiosité, je me contorsionne afin de découvrir l'identité de cette personne mystère, et tombe ( au sens figuré, cette fois )... sur Astrid. Ainsi, je ne suis pas le seul à m'intéresser à la Française !

Celle-ci cependant, malgré l'émoi qu'elle a suscité, mange pensivement, sans parler à ses voisines ( car ce sont bien des filles qui l'entourent ! ), ignorant les regards posés sur elle. Je me fais tout à coup l'effet d'un voyeur, et détourne la tête, pour m'apercevoir que les tables ont été débarrassées.

Soudain, trois petits coups se font entendre, et Dumbledore se lève. On ne devait pas échapper au discours de bienvenue...

— Bienvenue à tous dans notre chère école, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui nous ont rejoints cette année ! Je sais que vous tombez tous de sommeil, donc ce discours sera rapide. Je tiens cependant à vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite... Je crois que certains d'entre vous ont des problèmes d'audition, vu que je répète cette mise en garde tous les ans, et que tous les ans... Enfin, vous voilà prévenus ! ( Je jette un coup d'oeil à Sirius et le découvre souriant de toutes ses dents. )

La Liste des Objets Magiques Interdits dans L'enceinte de Poudlard — LOMILP, c'est cela ?— est disponible dans le bureau de Monsieur Rusard, ainsi que le règlement complet.

Enfin, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Dorian Gray, qui nous arrive d'Australie. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil ! ( Cris hystériques de la majorité des filles de l'école ). Bien, je ne me fais pas trop d'inquiétudes à ce sujet...

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonsoir et bonne nuit, les préfets vont vous conduire à vos dortoirs respectifs.

Un immense brouhaha se fait entendre, tandis que tous les élèves de lèvent pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Sirius lance soudain :

— Remus, James, j'ai bien aimé l'allusion de Dumbledore à la Forêt Interdite... Vous croyez qu'on devait se sentir visés ?

— Eh bien... si j'en crois ma science phénoménale... oui, fait Remus, toujours aussi pragmatique.

— Ah, tant mieux ! Vous comprenez, j'avais peur qu'on nous ait volé la place...

— Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux, Sir' ! Comment, qu'on nous ait VOLE LA PLACE ?! Mais même les septième année de l'année dernière ne parvenaient pas à nous détrôner... Quoique...oui, tu as raison, Aladdin Zaratoustra représente une terrible menace !

C'est en riant que nous commençons de suivre les préfets en chef, John Patil et Alexandra Knightley dans les couloirs.

— Un Australien, tu imagines ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ressemblait à Richard Gere...

— Et ses yeux... tu as vu ses yeux ?! Bleus comme la barrière de corail...

— Avec un sourire...

— Et des yeux...

— Oh oui ! ses yeux !!!

D'un même ensemble, dégoûtés, nous nous détournons de la vision de Tess, Helen, Lily et Sandra, un air extatique sur le visage tandis qu'elles soupirent sur les yeux de ce « Grès ». Non mais n'importe quoi ! Un Australien qui ressemble à Richard Gere... Et pourquoi pas Rusard en clone de Michelle Pfeiffer ?!

C'est donc dans un état d'esprit un peu moins gai que nous arrivons dans la salle commune. Là, les filles nous disent au revoir avant de se précipiter vers leur dortoir. J'entends cependant la dernière phrase de Lily dans l'escalier.

— Il paraît que Kate a une photo de lui ! Quand il était médecin au Venezuela. Tu imagines ? Il s'occupait des enfants malades...

— Oh... Que c'est romantique...

Mes oreilles ne peuvent plus rien supporter de plus, je me rue vers mon lit, immédiatement suivi par Rem' et Sirius.

Un conseil de guerre s'impose.

**Fin du troisième chapitre.**

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (On adore tous ça ! )

Au prochain chapitre !

Caraïbos.


	4. Le balai amoureux en action!

Ce chapitre se déroule dans un univers parallèle, où ni James ni Lily n'existent. Il décrit en quelque sorte ma vision d'un Poudlard sans Potters, dominé par les Malefoys... je rigole, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce chapitre est la suite normale de cette fic bien normale qui se déroule à priori dans notre monde (pour avoir la réponse à cette question, vous savez à qui vous adresser).

Bizz, Caraïbos.

P.S. Ce chapitre a des passages de gros délire. Là encore, ne vous affolez pas, c'est passager !

P.S 2 : je sais que j'ai cité le petit gros dans mon premier chapitre, mais décidément je n'ai pas une envie débordante de le faire apparaître dans cette fic... Alors, vous m'excuserez mais on va dire qu'il a tragiquement disparu dans le deuxième chapitre, d'accord ?

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Le balai amoureux en action !**

**22h, dortoir des filles**

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, je me tourne vers Helen, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

— Il a marché !

— Tu veux dire qu'il a couru, oui !

— Couru dans le mur...

Et nous nous jetons dans les bras l'une de l'autre avec un grand éclat de rire, en revoyant la tête de James alors que j'assène le coup fatal : médecin au Venezuela...

Sandra paraît soudain complètement perdue.

— Hé bien... je vous avoue que je me demande ce qui peut vous mettre dans un tel état de joie le jour de la rentrée...

Je jette un regard complice à Helen. On lui dit... ou pas ?

Mais avant même qu'on ait pu répondre à la question de Sandra, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et une haute silhouette se dessine dans l'encadrement de la porte.

—Bonjour tout le monde... je m'appelle Astrid, je suis nouvelle, je... Oui, je sais que je vous dérange beaucoup, je suis désolée de m'incruster ainsi...

Nous étions restées toutes les trois pétrifiées —Sandra, Helen et moi— tandis qu'Astrid commençait à se présenter d'une voix timide. Mais ses derniers mots nous font sortir brutalement de notre léthargie.

— Mais non, tu ne nous déranges pas du tout ! s'exclame Helen, un grand sourire de bienvenue aux lèvres. Tu viens rejoindre la bande des folles du dortoir des filles, c'est ça ? Bon, on ne peut pas t'assurer que ton comportement restera en tout point identique à celui que tu as actuellement, mais tant que tu ne deviens pas entièrement traumatisée...

— Arrête, Helen ! je lance d'une voix moqueuse. Ne va pas traumatiser notre nouvelle amie avant même qu'elle connaisse les raisons de son futur traumatisme !

Helen explique à la nouvelle venue :

— Ça, tu l'auras compris, c'est le cerveau de la bande !

— « Ça » aimerait bien ne pas être réduit à l'état de cerveau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Sandra s'interpose soudainement.

— Enfin, arrêtez de vous chamailler comme ça, vous deux ! On dirait deux gamines...

Et s'adressant à une Astrid complètement déphasée :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont dans leur état normal. Viens, tu peux déjà poser ta valise ici... j'imagine que le lit supplémentaire ne va pas tarder à arriver. Alors, tu t'appelles Astrid, c'est ça ?

— Oui, Astrid Vauplane. Je viens de Beauxbâtons, en France... au bord de la mer.

— Ouaouh ! Et bien dis-moi, plutôt agréable la vie de sorcier outre- Manche !

— J'ai passé de bons moments, c'est vrai...mais Poudlard m'a l'air d'être une école formidable. Et les élèves paraissent très sympas...

Astrid nous lance à ce moment-là un regard interrogateur.

— Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée : Sandra Cunningham. Et les deux folles à côté s'appellent Lily Evans et Helen Lupin.

Nous faisons un signe de la main amical à Astrid, qui paraît alors entièrement rassérénée.

Mais de mon côté, j'essaie de faire le lien entre cette fille splendide sans histoires, et la chanteuse énigmatique que j'ai surprise dans le couloir du Poudlard Express. Aucun doute qu'il s'agisse de la même personne. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-elle fui devant les nouveaux arrivants ? Cette question m'intrigue, et je me promets d'interroger la nouvelle venue le plus tôt possible au sujet de certains de ses comportements, un peu étranges même pour une sorcière.

C'est à ce moment-là que choisit d'entrer Tess, complètement hystérique.

— Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Ah, mes amies, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Et elle tombe en contemplation devant son nouveau jouet du moment.

Un peu interloquée, Helen émet une prudente tentative pour comprendre ce que tout le monde dans la chambre (à part Tess, évidemment), ne saisit pas entièrement.

— Euh...tu as quoi exactement, Tess ?

— Enfin ! Mais c'est évident ! J'ai la photo, LA PHOTO ! Ahhhh, il est tellement..., si..., je ne trouve pas d'adjectifs assez forts pour décrire une telle merveille de la nature !

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle avise soudainement la présence d'Astrid dans la chambre.

— Je vois que nous accueillons une nouvelle... Bonjour, je m'appelle Tess Rodriguez ! Bienvenue dans notre dortoir, plus on est de fous, plus on rit... à une condition. Cet homme est à moi, et à moi seule.

Et elle plaque sous le nez de la pauvre Astrid la photo... (tout le monde a fini par comprendre) de notre nouveau prof de DCFM.

Essayant d'être diplomate, Astrid cherche la meilleure formule pour assurer à Tess qu'elle n'usera pas de son charme sur le pauvre Mr Gray. Car en même temps, il ne faudrait pas que Tess croie qu'Astrid ne s'intéresse pas à sa nouvelle idole parce qu'elle le ne le trouve pas séduisant... Epineux problème, typiquement féminin dans son importance et le choix de la réponse.

— Tu me demandes là un grand sacrifice, Tess (car, après tout, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, ce nouveau prof !). Mais, parce que j'ai envie que nous soyons amies, je n'approcherai pas de Mr Gray.

Toute l'assemblée pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Le drame a été évité de justesse...(vive le soap-opéra !) 

Mais Sandra lance soudain, au pire moment qui soit :

— Au fait, Lily, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi vous riiez si fort, Helen et toi, tout à l'heure ?

Et répondant aux regards interrogateurs d'Astrid et Tess, elle ajoute :

— Elles étaient complètement explosées de rire en évoquant un garçon qui avait couru dans un mur...c'est bien ça, Lily ?

— Oui, tu as parfaitement restitué le message... En fait, on repensait à la tête des garçons quand nous avons commencé à énumérer toutes les qualités physiques de Mr Gray... à mourir de rire, non ?

Fidèle à ce que nous craignions, Tess s'insurge immédiatement.

— Mais Dorian méritait parfaitement tous ces compliments ! Je ne vois ab-so-lu-ment pas ce qu'il y a de risible là-dedans !

Aïe... Si c'est déjà « Dorian » au bout du premier jour, ça promet pour la suite.

Helen essaie d'arranger les choses.

— Enfin, Tess... tu as bien remarqué que nous en rajoutions un peu pour rendre jaloux Sirius, James et Remus, quand même ?

Petit mémo à coller quelque part : ne jamais faire appel à Helen pour jouer le rôle de conciliateur.

La réponse de Tess ne se fait pas attendre.

— Non. Et de toutes les manières, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez les rendre jaloux.

Astrid lance alors, d'une voix timide :

— Euh...je peux peut-être aller voir ce que fait mon lit ? Il se fait tard, et vous allez sans doute avoir envie de vous coucher rapidement...

Je la rassure immédiatement.

— Tu peux parfaitement attendre ici. Ce n'est pas très important, en tout cas certainement pas assez pour t'obliger à t'exiler !

Et pendant qu'Astrid se rassoit sur le lit de Sandra, je rajoute à l'intention de Tess :

— Ecoute Tess, James m'a énervée avec sa dernière conquête en date et j'ai décidé de prêter désormais davantage d'attention aux autres garçons de l'école — parfois en en rajoutant un peu, je le reconnais —. Mais ce n'était pas du tout contre Mr Gray, ou Dorian, si tu préfères !

A ces mots, Tess se calme légèrement et le rythme de sa respiration redevient quasiment normal.

— Bien...je te crois. Mais j'y pense, Lily, tu parlais de la dernière conquête de James Potter...

— Oh, c'est une histoire finie, maintenant...

— Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, chouchou ! Alors...le nom de la promise —excuse-moi : ex-promise ?

— Cynthia Salinder.

Ça y est. La bombe est sortie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu du mal à passer...Décidément, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre...Non ! Je suis en complète indifférence devant cet événement, regrettable certes, mais sans aucune influence sur mon comportement.

Malheureusement, cette indifférence n'est pas partagée par tous...

Tess hurle de toutes ses forces (heureusement que les murs sont insonorisés magiquement).

— Quoi ?! Lily, tu plaisantes ?! Cynthia Salinder !!

— Cette pét... et fausse blonde, en plus ! ajoute Sandra en apportant son soutien à Tess dans la recherche du maximum de décibels produits.

— Euh... qui est Cynthia Salinder ?

D'un même ensemble, nous nous tournons vers Astrid, ses yeux fixés sur moi dans une interrogation muette qui va plus loin encore que sa simple question.

— Bah oui, c'est vrai... vous en parlez depuis dix minutes pour la critiquer dans tous les sens, alors ça m'intéresse, moi !

Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'entendre encore une fois l'énumération de tous les défauts de Cynthia Salinder. Je les connais trop bien moi-même... Je lance alors aux autres (qui préparent déjà dans leur tête toutes les insanités qu'elles débiteront pour démolir en flèche la fausse blonde) :

— Je vais voir ce qu'il en est du lit d'Astrid... C'est vrai qu'il est déjà 23h 30, il y a une petite chance pour qu'il ait été oublié.

Et je sors vite de la chambre avant que les hostilités ne commencent.

**22h, dortoir des garçons**

Je jette un regard peu amène à Sirius et Remus, qui viennent d'entrer dans la chambre derrière moi.

— C'est mauvais, les mecs.

— Ça, pour être mauvais, c'est mauvais, ajoute Sirius, afin d'apporter de nouveaux éléments au débat.

— Je dirais même plus, c'est...

— Non ça va Remus, je crois qu'on a tous compris que l'état de la situation était —et c'est la dernière fois que ce mot sera prononcé—...assez mauvais.

— Enfin, je ne voudrais pas que ça tourne au ridicule, genre « Le balai amoureux », mais je me pose une question... Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est ma petite sœur qui regarde cette série à la télévision... mais bien sûr que non, je ne regarde pas ! Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je me demande, objectivement, ce qu'elles lui trouvent.

Ouf, Sirius a réussi à terminer sa phrase. 

— Merci Sir' pour cette petite précision, mais...

— Attends James, je trouve qu'il a raison. C'est vraiment écœurant de voir sa sœur en admiration devant un prof, mais je crois qu'il faut surmonter ce dégoût pour améliorer nos techniques futures avec les filles, lance soudain Remus.

— Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que j'ai pas bien saisi, là...

— Enfin, c'est évident ! Ce type a la côte auprès de toutes les filles de l'école, c'est donc qu'il a un charme fou !

— Je te rappelle que nous aussi on a la côte et un charme fou !

— Ah, mon petit Jamesie, je vois bien qu'il est difficile pour toi d'accepter la réalité de cette situation...

— Mais enfin Rem' c'est vrai ! Et quand bien même toutes les filles ne nous courraient pas après —ce qui est, je vous le rappelle encore une fois, totalement faux—, je ne voix pas ce que Gray vient faire là-dedans.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Helen et Lily fantasmer sur tes yeux ?

— Non, mais...

— Alors, tu as encore du boulot ! Suivez-moi les mecs, ce n'est pas le travail qui nous manque !

— Euh... te suivre où, exactement ?

— Dans la tanière du loup, pardi ! Ah... Mr Gray, je me demande si vous allez pouvoir garder tous vos secrets pour vous !

Et Remus se dirige vers la porte.

— Non mais il est schtarbe ce mec..., je fais à l'intention de Sirius.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste.

— Que veux-tu ? Il faut de tout pour faire un monde... Sois au moins heureux que les filles ne soient pas tombées folles amoureuses de Rogue. Tu imagines, imiter _ses_ techniques de _séduction..._

Et il commence à suivre Remus d'un air résigné. Bien sûr... C'était son idée, au départ, le coup de savoir ce qu'elles trouvaient à Gray... Sacré Sirius ! Mais le rire est un peu jaune.

Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à suivre les charmants bambins dans... qu'a dit Remus, déjà ? Ah oui, la _tanière du loup..._ Je secoue la tête en souriant. Sacré Remus ! Ne perd jamais son sens de l'humour, celui-là...

Arrivé dans la salle commune, je jette un regard intrigué à Sirius et Remus, immobiles devant le feu, qui se regardent d'un air grave. Non mais c'est pas vrai, quelle est la prochaine catastrophe ?...

— Euh...il y a un problème ?

— Oui, James. Il y a un gros problème, répond Remus solennellement. Et toi seul peut le résoudre.

— Moi ? Ça me semble difficile à croire...

— D'après toi, James, quelle est la différence majeure —et donc, comme je le disais, le problème—entre les filles et nous ? A part, bien sûr, qu'elles soient amoureuses de Gray, ça c'est une différence évidente.

— Mmmh... ce sont des filles, peut-être ? je lance, interloqué par le tour que prend l'interrogatoire.

— Excellente réponse ! crie Remus, complètement parti dans son délire. Et cette bonne réponse, Mr Potter, va vous permettre de faire la différence en annihilant cette différence !

— Là, t'es grillé Rem', parce que tu as déjà dit plus tôt qu'il était le cobaye sélectionné pour résoudre le problème..., fait Sirius en riant sous cape.

De mon côté, je commence à réaliser avec horreur ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Mais avant même que j'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester en force, Remus reprend la parole.

— Attends, James, j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas... Il faut que tu saches que tu vas réaliser le rêve de toute la gente masculine de la Terre ! Et que tu vas résoudre ce problème insoluble qui taraude l'esprit de tout homme : « Mais pourquoi la blonde d'à côté dans le métro n'a d'yeux que pour le mec en face qui est mieux baraqué, mieux foutu et mieux fringué que moi ? »

— Ecoute, Remus, que ce soit bien clair. Ce rêve est peut-être celui de toute la gente masculine, ce n'est en aucun cas le mien. Et le problème que tu poses ne me concerne pas, puisque jusqu'à aujourd'hui le mec en face dans le métro, mieux baraqué mieux foutu et mieux fringué, eh bien vois-tu... C''TAIT MOI, IMBECILE !!!!

— Bien, je vois que nous allons avoir un petit problème de logistique... Attention, Sirius...à toi !

— Non ! Vous n'avez –hihihi- pas le droit -houhouhou- ! Pas le Chatouillirus !

— Voyons, James, tu sais bien que les absents ont toujours tort...Tu n'étais pas là quand nous avons évoqué ce problème avec Sirius, alors...c'est sur toi que ça tombe. Bien, tu es prêt à coopérer maintenant ?

— Oui -je- ferai – ce - que vous – voulez...Mais arrêtez je vous en prie !

— Parfait ! Nous pouvons désormais nous rendre dans le bureau de Rogue pour trouver la formule de la potion adéquate : celle qui te fera ressentir les émotions d'une faible femme... ou d'une forte sorcière, d'ailleurs, vu que les cibles se situent plutôt dans cette catégorie. Au fait Sirius, j'ai pensé que pour ce qui était d'inspecter l'intérieur de Mr Gray, ça pourrait attendre un peu. Le plus important d'abord !

Encore sous les effets secondaires du sort de Sirius (crises de fou rire soudaines), je demande à Remus, passablement épouvanté :

— Dis, tu ne parles tout de même pas —Hihihihihi hahaha !—, de me transformer—houhouhou !—...en fille ?!!

— Sérieusement, mon petit Jamesie en sucre, tu vois une autre solution ?

Et sans un mot de plus, Mr Remus le nouveau tourmenteur de ces messieurs se retourne en direction du portrait de la grosse dame.

— _Ce que veulent les femmes._

Effectivement, c'est de circonstance... Marrant comme je n'avais pas saisi toute l'ironie de notre mot de passe quand nous étions rentrés tout à l'heure... Mais j'y pense ! Peut-être cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que je n'étais pas encore un futur travesti à cette époque ?

Sacré Remus... Cependant, je ne m'avoue pas vaincu.

— Remus ? Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es si pressé ? Après tout, il est déjà 23h, c'est le jour de la rentrée et nous avons toute l'année devant nous pour réaliser ta petite expérience... Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

A ma plus grande surprise, Remus paraît très gêné.

— Oh... j'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait. Tu tiens donc tant que ça à ce qu'Helen n'ait d'yeux que pour toi ? Helen... ou une autre, d'ailleurs ?

— Tu te fais des idées, James... Tu sais, tu devrais plutôt me remercier. C'est quand même grâce à mon idée génialissime que tu vas pouvoir conquérir tous les cœurs !

— Non mais t'es bouché du ciboulot, ou quoi ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais conquérir tous les cœurs que je voulais sans ta p... de potion !

— Même celui de Lily Evans ?

Evidemment, Mr le Ch... n'allait pas rater une si belle occasion ! Je jette un coup d'œil prudent à Sirius. Celui-ci me regarde d'un air effaré.

— Comment, James ?! Lily ? mais...

— Sirius, ne crois pas toutes les conneries que Remus débite. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne marche pas sur tes plates-bandes. Lily ne m'intéresse pas. Ce n'est qu'une amie, rien d'autre. En attendant, j'aimerais bien respirer un peu, alors allez fouiner sans moi. Je rentre.

Et une fois en haut de l'escalier, je claque la porte de la chambre du plus fort que je peux.

**23h30, en haut de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles**

—_Lily ne m'intéresse pas._

Je grelotte en observant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Et j'essaie d'oublier les mots de James Potter.

—_Lily ne m'intéresse pas... ne m'intéresse pas...ne m'intéresse..._

— Stop !

Ce cri n'a existé que dans ma tête, mais sa puissance me fait mal. J'aurais pu rêver mieux, comme accueil. Sympa de sortir de sa chambre pour entendre le prince charmant de votre enfance déclarer qu'il ne supporterait pas de sortir avec vous ? Non. Et trois fois non ! Soudain, des mouvements dans la salle commune retiennent mon attention, et je reprends mon point d'observation, cachée derrière une colonne.

— Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, là, Remus ?

— Non. C'est pour son bien, il finira bien par le comprendre lui-même un jour ! En attendant, tu continues de prétendre...

Mais Sirius et Remus s'éloignent vers leur dortoir et je perds la fin de leur échange. Dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que Sirius était censé prétendre...

La chute d'une bûche dans la cheminée me tire de mes pensées, et je m'aperçois que le temps a filé plus vite que je ne le croyais. Déjà minuit et je ne me suis toujours pas occupée du lit ! D'un bond, je rejoins la salle commune et pousse le portrait de la grosse dame. _Ce que veulent les femmes._ Quel mot de passe débile. Et sans aucun sens, en plus...

Je progresse rapidement dans les couloirs du château, pressée à la fois par la hantise de rencontrer un des fantômes (je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais été tentée par le fait de rencontrer un fantôme seule à minuit) et par le désir de retrouver ma couette.

Soudain, alors que je marche dans les couloirs, une question s'impose. « Où es-tu en train d'aller, Lily ? », immédiatement suivie par celle-ci : « Où dois-tu aller, Lily ? » Je réalise alors que je marche sans but depuis cinq minutes. Bon, stop. Où est-ce que je peux trouver un lit à minuit ? La réponse ne tarde pas, malgré mon esprit endormi, et je me précipite vers l'infirmerie en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

La porte est évidemment fermée. Heureusement que je suis la meilleure de la classe en Enchantements ! (sans fausse modestie aucune)

— _Alohomora !_

Je peux désormais pénétrer dans l'antre de Mme Chourave (heureusement déserte à cette heure —qui pourrait bien avoir besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie à minuit le jour de la rentrée, à part toi ?—). Le premier lit fera l'affaire.

— _Reducto !_

Ce sort me fait penser à celui que j'ai utilisé sur Pétunia avant de partir ce matin. J'ai été méchante, quand même... Ah, j'adore ça ! Mais mes pensées s'égarent. Délicatement, je prends le petit lit dans ma main en m'assurant que rien ne manque —draps, couverture, oreiller— et je me dirige vers la salle commune, avec une seule trouille (non, ce n'est pas les fantômes, voyons, il est minuit et quart !). Miss Teigne. Une chatte sans poils, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait exister avant mon arrivée à Poudlard —en fait, il y a pas mal de choses que je n'aurais jamais cru exister avant mon arrivée à Poudlard— Eh bien si ! Ça existe. La preuve en images... non, je plaisante, je ne veux traumatiser personne.

J'arrive heureusement saine et sauve dans la chambre, pour assister à la fin de la conversation entre Sandra, Tess, Helen et Astrid. Elles en étaient apparemment à détailler les sous-vêtements de Cynthia Salinder...

— De la dentelle rose avec l'effigie de Mickey. Je vous jure ! Mais si, je l'ai vu alors qu'on se changeait dans le vestiaire avant le match de Quidditch...

Parce que Cynthia faisait partie —tout comme Helen— de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. J'avoue que je me demande toujours aujourd'hui si elle a été sélectionnée en fonction de ses qualités de joueuse, ou bien en fonction d'autres qualités, plus discutables au niveau sportif.

— Désolée de vous interrompre, mais je rapporte ton lit, Astrid. Ça te va si je l'installe entre celui de Sandra et le mien ?

— Pas de problème, attends que je déplace ma valise...

— _Longito !_

Le lit ayant repris sa taille normale, je me tourne vers les autres, complètement crevée.

— Sans vouloir faire la rabat-joie, je vous rappelle que les cours commencent demain et qu'il est déjà minuit et demi... on finira la conversation à un autre moment, d'accord ?

Tout le monde approuve et se dirige vers son lit.

De mon côté, je suis déjà écroulée sur ma couette, et je n'ai même pas la force de ma changer. Je tire les rideaux du baldaquin, et me serre contre mon oreiller. Cependant, malgré la masse de fatigue, le sommeil ne vient pas. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, agitée, et refusant d'admettre que mon état provient d'une stupide remarque entendue dans la soirée...

— _Lily ne m'intéresse pas... _

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

Comme toujours, l'auteur désespéré se demande si le lecteur va aimer...une seule façon de le savoir : please, laissez-moi une petite review... En attendant le 5ème chap, qui sera peut-être plus long à venir en vue de certaines activités qui ont repris récemment, je vous dis à bientôt!

Bizz, Caraibos.


	5. Rêve et Voyage en prévision

Je me suis fait très violemment violenter, et je sais que je n'ai pas remplis mon devoir lors des deux derniers chapitres. C'est décidé, je répare mes fautes : voici…les réponses aux reviews !!

Dsl pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit problème technique avec mon ordinateur…croyez-moi, je le regrette autant que vous !!

**HB : **que dire à part le fait que j'adore tes reviews, et que tu n'es pas la seule à t'identifier à certaines hystériques devant des bruns aux yeux verts, bleus ou gris ?!! vive HP et les délires qu'il permet, voilà le mot !!

**XXX : **et de un, c'est pas chaud du tout (g mis G, et si tu comprends pas c pareil), et de deux tu es prié d'éviter de m'envoyer d'autres reviews de ce type ! Tu trouves peut-être ça sympa mais ce n'est pas mon avis, alors à l'avenir abstiens-toi !

**Coweti : **je n'en revenais pas qd g vu sur mon ordi que j'avais quatre nouvelles reviews d'un coup ! merci énormément, c grâce à des personnes comme toi qu'on a envie de continuer… j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chap ! ps : merci pr la suggestion, g rajouté les noms aux changemts de pts de vue

**Claire : **ma bêta adorée, laisse-moi te dire que tu exagères ! ne lire mes deux (ou trois) derniers chaps que deux (ou trois) semaines après leur parution, c'est vraiment §# !!! merci qd même pr ta review, pr ce qui est de l'action tu vas être servie ds ce chap!

**Elfywara : **merci beaucoup pour ta review, c tro sympa ! je me suis en effet bien marrée pour trouver les répliques, et je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

**Mamélie** : toi, j'ai compris, ce que tu aimes c'est le suspense (et p… et n……) lool. T'inkièt pas ta patience est récompensée ds ce chap avec tt plin d'action (fallait bien que ça arrive un jour !) Vive le SAUMAM !!

Lily Evans 2004 : le nom d'auteur annonce déjà la personnalité de celle qui le porte, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je dois bien t'avouer que ta review ne m'étonne qu'à moitié… Flattée, tu peux l'être, mais pas sur tous les points qd même ! (laisses-en un peu aux autres pour ce qui est de qui je me suis inspirée, hé, gourmande ! Nous aussi on est françaises !) 

**Neigine : **merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre, qui a qd même plus d'action !

**Laetitia :** comme d'habitude, ma fidèle laeti est tjs au RV ! merci bcp pour ts tes encouragements, voici le 5ème chap (est-ce bien une exclu ?…). et surtout, continue à reviewer !

Avec en spéciale dédicace un énorme SAUMAM à toutes celles qui le souhaitent (que vous compreniez ou non la signification du sigle). C'est tout bénéfice pour vous, les filles, je vous le transmets en pensée si vous me le demandez par review — chouette, un argument de plus pour vous encourager à reviewer !—

Bonne lecture !

UN POINT TRES IMPORTANT : je croyais m'être débarrassée de Peter ds le chap 2. Il n'en est rien, celui-ci a malheureusement survécu à ses blessures, et il revient en force ds ce 5ème chap. Excusez-moi pour la fausse joie, c'est un dur à cuire ce petit gros…

Chapitre 5 : Rêve et Voyage en prévision La nuit, au milieu de nulle part et partout à la fois (Lily)

L'ombre noire se retourna et me fixa de ses yeux jaunes, luisant d'un éclat sinistre dans l'obscurité.

— De nouveaux adeptes arrivent tous les jours, tu le sais. C'est pourquoi la mission que je te confie est extrêmement délicate. Tu dois la remplir sans éveiller aucun soupçon dans les deux camps — je dis bien : dans les _deux_ camps — Tu connais la sanction s'il se produit le moindre petit problème, inutile que je te la rappelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Une autre silhouette m'apparut, à genoux, tête baissée, tremblante dans la nuit froide.

— Non, milord, je m'en souviens.

— Dès que le travail aura été effectué, tu reviendras ici recevoir la suite des instructions. Des questions ?

La silhouette agenouillée releva la tête, découvrant une cagoule, et commença de parler précipitamment, essayant de cacher la peur qu'elle éprouvait.

— Milord, pourquoi dissimuler cette mission aux membres de notre camp ? Ce sont des adeptes convaincus, ils sacrifieraient père et mère pour vous, ils…

— Cela n'est pas suffisant. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce sont de _nouveaux_ adeptes, et par conséquent sans aucune fiabilité. Inutile de continuer à protester. Tu porteras seul la responsabilité de l'affaire s'il advient que tu es pris… je souhaite pour toi que ce ne soit pas le cas. A moins bien sûr que tu envisages de me dénoncer…

— Non, milord, bien sûr que non ! Je donnerais ma vie pour vous, vous le savez. Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ? Je vous aime et vous respecte plus qu'aucun de vos alliés…

— C'est bien pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour cette mission. Assez de palabres, tu commences à m'insupporter ! Prépare-toi rapidement… Mais que vois-je ? Une nouvelle adepte…

— Lilyyyyyyyy !

L'ombre noire s'avançait lentement… Ses yeux jaunes transperçaient la nuit pour venir accrocher les miens… Toute retraite semblait impossible…

— Liiiiilyyyyyy !

— Helen !

La respiration haletante, je laisse reposer ma tête contre l'oreiller, les yeux clos. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un stupide rêve. Seulement des connexions entre des cellules de mon cerveau qui avaient produit quelques images…criantes de vérité.

— Lily, tu vas bien ? Tu es en nage… Tu criais dans ton sommeil, alors nous avons pensé que l'on ferait mieux de te réveiller… et comme il est déjà 7h30, de toute façon…

J'ouvre précautionneusement les yeux et laisse la vision rassurante de la chambre m'envahir. Helen, après avoir poussé ses deux cris qui m'ont précipitée hors du cauchemar, s'est retirée sans un bruit et se dirige vers la salle de bains. Mais je devine que son indifférence n'est que feinte, et qu'au fond d'elle-même elle est beaucoup plus secouée qu'elle ne veut le paraître devant les autres.

— …me rappelle un cauchemar que j'avais fait un jour…une histoire de robe dix fois trop courte. Et c'était la seule que j'avais pour toute l'année !L'horreur…

— Arrête de charrier, Tess ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir réveillée. C'est vrai que ce cauchemar n'était pas très agréable…comme tous les cauchemars, d'ailleurs !

Mais mon sourire est tremblant sur mes lèvres. Tremblant comme cette silhouette agenouillée… Allons, Lily, ressaisis-toi ! Pour un simple cauchemar, tu en fais beaucoup trop !

— Alors, ça va mieux ? demande Sandra.

— Je me sens parfaitement bien !

Et sur cette déclaration, je saute au pied de mon lit. Sandra et Tess se dirigent alors en discutant avec animation vers l'armoire où nous stockons toutes nos affaires (du livre de potions au journal intime en passant par la paire de chaussettes), et c'est à ce moment-là que je note l'absence d'Astrid.

— Est-ce que vous savez où est passée Astrid ?

— Elle n'était pas dans son lit au moment où tu as crié tout à l'heure. On pense qu'elle a dû vouloir poster une lettre tôt ce matin afin d'éviter la cohue lors de la matinée. Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas de hibou…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quelle importance recouvre cette lettre pour qu'elle nécessite d'être postée aux aurores. Et le doute m'envahit de nouveau. Au fond, que savons-nous d'Astrid ? Qu'elle a fait sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons ? Même si cela est vrai, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup plus avancées. Nous ne connaissons ni sa famille, ni ses goûts, ni ses envies, ni ses talents… Quoique si, je connais un de ses talents : le chant. Mais découvert par hasard, et qu'elle a dissimulé aux autres. Et même si je dois bien admettre que nous n'avons pas non plus fait étalage de notre vie devant Astrid, celle-ci m'apparaît receler de plus en plus de facettes, cachées pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons.

J'aperçois soudain Helen sortir de la salle de bains.

— Helen ! Merci pour tout à l'heure. Ce cauchemar était vraiment…

— Je peux te parler une seconde, Lily ?

Son ton me confirma ce que je soupçonnais déjà : Helen n'avait pas pris l'incident à la légère.

— Donne-moi un instant, juste le temps de ma préparer et je suis toute à toi !

— Fais vite, s'il te plaît.

Ayant déjà commencé à me diriger vers la salle de bains, je tourne la tête, surprise par le caractère urgent de la demande d'Helen. Celle-ci s'explique rapidement.

— Tu n'as plus qu'une demi-heure pour te laver et prendre ton petit-déjeuner !

— Tu as raison ! J'accoure, je saute, je vole, je… 

BAM !

— …tu te prends les pieds dans ta chemise de nuit et tu t'écrases par terre. Bon, écoute, Super-Woman, on va dire que tu vas te cantonner à des activités simples ce matin, d'accord ? lance Helen en se gondolant. Et fais attention avec le savon !

— Très drôle… je réponds d'un air sombre en me relevant précautionneusement. Je vérifie rapidement l'état de mon squelette.

— Désolée pour toi, Lily, on ne t'enverra pas à Sainte-Mangouste aujourd'hui !

— Et toi, tu peux arrêter de te foutre de moi ? Non mais, elle est insupportable celle-là !

La dernière vision que j'ai d'Helen avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bains est celle d'une tomate trop mûre, le visage rouge d'avoir tant ri, et affalée sur…MON lit !!

**8h, dortoir des garçons (James)**

— Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!

— QUI EST LE MALADE QUI A OSĒ BRANCHER UN REVEIL CE MATIN !

— Moi, je fais d'un ton très satisfait. Désolé, mon Siriunouchet…

— Je vais te tuer…

— Au lieu de recourir à une solution si radicale, prends plutôt exemple sur Remus : lui a manifestement compris l'utilité du réveil et s'est levé sans faire d'histoires…

— Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je prenne exemple sur Remus ?

Je réalise tout à coup que le loupiot, au lieu de partir se changer comme je l'avais cru tout d'abord, a simplement effectué un mouvement stratégique qui l'a amené…juste derrière moi.

— A trois, Sirius ! lance le loupiot en question.

— Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

— Un…

— Je ne suis pas habillé !

— Deux…

— C'était pour me venger de ce que vous m'avez fait croire hier soir!

— Trois !

— Tiens, heu… bonjour Lily !…

— Tu ne vaux même pas l'effort que Sirius et Remus ont fourni pour te faire atterrir ici, Potter.

Etalé par terre de tout mon long devant Lily, je sens avec horreur mes joues devenir rouge pivoine.

Et mon orgueil a mal…

— Je ne te permets pas, Evans ! je fais de mon ton « macho qui le sait et qui assume ».

Celle-ci avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers le portrait de sortie.

— Tu disais, Potter ? Ah oui, et au fait, j'oubliais : ton caleçon a un trou.

Et Lily Evans sort majestueusement de la salle commune. Mon teint ayant atteint le paroxysme de l'écarlate, je commence à effectuer un retrait stratégique, évitant les regards des quelques élèves présents dans la salle commune à cette heure matinale.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? je fais d'un ton hargneux à un troisième année explosé de rire en fixant… bah, le trou, quoi !

Le pauvre garçon terrorisé sort en courant. Mais je n'ai aucun remord. Il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher !

Arrivé devant Sirius et Remus, dont les gloussements doivent s'entendre dans tout le château (pourtant vaste), je me campe fermement sur mes deux pieds.

— Ça vous amuse ?

— Bbb…beaucoup ! lance Remus, écroulé par terre.

— Vous savez que vous me le paierez très, très cher ?

— Allez, mon petit Jamesie, te fâche pas ! glousse Sirius qui n'a manifestement rien compris à mon état d'énervement. C'était pour rire !

— VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST AVEC DES COUPS PAREILS QUE VOUS ALLEZ AUGMENTER MON SEX-APPEAL ?!! ET C'ETAIT EVIDEMMENT POUR ME FAIRE RIRE ET AMENER LILY A FANTASMER SUR MES YEUX (n'est-ce pas Remus ?) QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ATTERRIR DEVANT ELLE EN CALEÇON !

Et, furieux, je claque la porte (pour la deuxième fois en 9h) au nez des deux autres idiots. Tout en me changeant, je rumine silencieusement. La honte ! Mais ont-ils vraiment réalisé la portée de leur acte, je ne le sais même pas… Après m'avoir bassiné hier soir pendant trois heures sur le fait que nous devions améliorer nos techniques de séduction, ils ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire qu'à me ridiculiser… soi-disant à cause du réveil que j'ai branché ce matin ! Mais ce réveil, mis à part son utilité certaine, était parfaitement justifié par leur plaisanterie de la veille ! Si tant est que ce soit vraiment une plaisanterie bien sûr…

Prudents, Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas reparus dans la chambre, et c'est donc seul que je me rends à la Grande Salle. Arrivé sur les lieux, je ne me dirige qu'après un temps d'hésitation vers ma place habituelle. Que me réservent-ils encore comme mauvaise surprise ?… Heureusement, la conversation ne roule que sur des sujets banals, et je reste silencieux pendant la majeure partie du repas, fermant mon esprit aux autres conversations. Mais soudain, des éclats de voix me ramènent brutalement à la situation présente.

— Joanna, tu t'embellis chaque jour, ma parole ! Tu ressembles à une rose qui vient d'éclore ce matin… complimente Sirius d'une voix forte une Serdaigle rougissante à la table voisine.

— Tu tiens à compléter ta collection, Sirius ? fait Helen d'un ton désinvolte. Pourtant…euh…Joanna… est brune ! Et non blonde.

— J'ai décidé d'augmenter mon champ d'action ! répond Sirius, prouvant comme à l'habitude une extraordinaire maladresse avec certaines filles, dont fait partie Helen (dont seule fait partie Helen, à la réflexion).

— Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès, Sirius ? lance alors la demoiselle en question.

— Euh… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu me poses une question, je réponds !

— Eh bien mon pauvre ! Si tu ne vois même pas l'ironie dans l'utilisation du terme « collection » quand je parle de tes relations avec les filles, c'est que tu es tombé encore plus bas que ce que je ne croyais !

Et là, Helen se lève et quitte la salle, tout simplement, immédiatement suivie par Lily. J'ai l'impression que les filles sont super douées en ce moment pour ce qui est de faire des sorties remarquées. En attendant, le score est sévère : 2 à 0 pour elles…

Les préfets arrivent soudain pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Pas de grosses surprises : les matières principales sont les mêmes pour l'ensemble du groupe : enchantements, potions, métamorphose, et DCFM. A croire que tout le monde a envie de devenir Auror ! Quoique, à y réfléchir, c'est bien le cas pour Sirius, Remus et moi. On rêve d'action, d'héroïsme, de demoiselles en détresse… des trucs de garçons, quoi ! Mais les filles n'avaient pas hésité à choisir les mêmes matières.

Tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers notre premier cours — enchantements en commun avec les Serdaigle — j'entends soudain Tess pousser une exclamation étouffée.

— On a DCFM en première heure cet après-midi ! Et également le mercredi, le jeudi et…le vendredi. En gros, tous les jours sauf le mardi. HOURRA ! Il fait chaud, il fait chaud, sous les T-shirts sous les maillots…

Je lance un regard agacé à la groupie vraiment agaçante, et rencontre alors celui de Sirius, au moins aussi énervé que moi. Le fou rire nous gagne soudainement

— Bah quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Je reprends péniblement mon souffle.

— Bah, euh… en fait, oui.

Et nous explosons à nouveau, bientôt rejoints par Remus.

C'est donc avec toute notre complicité retrouvée que nous nous installons à notre table habituelle (avant-dernier rang, une place très stratégique : pas classés mauvais élèves parce qu'on n'est pas au dernier rang, mais pas fayots non plus ; pas interrogés toutes les trois minutes, parce que suffisamment éloignés du professeur, mais pas trop loin pour suivre. La perfection !). Et avant même que McGonagall ait commencé à parler, je reçois discrètement un petit papier plié en douze.

—_James, j'ai réfléchi, on a vraiment été cons ce matin. T'as raison, c'est pas drôle de se faire humilier devant (ou par) une fille. J'espère que tu me pardonneras vite…_

Un petit soupir de soulagement s'exhale de mes lèvres. Bon, les choses finissent par s'arranger, après tout ! Et je prends rapidement ma plume afin d'écrire la réponse.

— _Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié ! Et désolé pour le réveil… en même temps, c'était vraiment pour ton bien ! Mais ne revenons pas là-dessus. Maintenant, tu sais ce que j'ai éprouvé ce matin… Au fait, une dernière question : vous n'étiez pas sérieux hier soir ?!_

Mais avant que Sirius ait pu me faire passer sa réponse par l'intermédiaire de Remus (qui ne se privait de lire chaque message qui passait entre ses mains), la voix de la professeur retentit brusquement.

— Bienvenue à tous dans cette nouvelle —et dernière— année !

Pfouh… une introduction qui calme. Dernière année, c'est vrai. Dernière année de révisions, de blagues entre amis, de fêtes, de conneries, de cours… de Marauderie. Mais McGonagall ne s'arrête pas là.

— Vous savez que vous passez votre examen de fin d'enseignement, les ASPICs, durant le mois de Juin. Cependant, l'organisation sera légèrement différente cette année. Certains d'entre vous devront passer leur examen ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, dans différentes écoles étrangères. Ne me demandez pas la raison de ce changement, je n'en sais encore rien moi-même. Ces élèves seront choisis en fonction de leur niveau d'études et de leur comportement… oui, John, vous avez une question ?

— De quelles écoles étrangères parlez-vous exactement ?

— De celles qui se situent le plus près de nous géographiquement, c'est à dire Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

Lily se retourne soudainement vers Helen, et lui parle avec animation. Mais c'est vrai que la nouvelle a de quoi surprendre. Passer son examen à l'étranger, hébergé dans une famille inconnue… pas vraiment les meilleures conditions pour réussir. Et pourtant, à en juger par les chuchotements effrénés retentissant dans la classe, tous les élèves ne souhaitent qu'une chose : être sélectionné. Moi aussi, à vrai dire…

— Bien, maintenant que les nouvelles de début d'année ont été annoncées, nous pouvons nous concentrer sur le cours. Nous allons revoir aujourd'hui un sortilège très utilisé, et que vous avez appris en fin d'année dernière : le Solaris. Quelqu'un peut-il rappeler à la classe en quoi ce sortilège consiste ?…

Alors qu'un élève commence à répondre, la réponse de Sirius finit par arriver.

— _Mon petit Jamesie, nous étions on ne peut plus sérieux hier soir. Mais ce matin, la situation a changé… quelqu'un d'autre sera chargé de la petite…hum…expérience._

— _Et qui ça, dis-moi ?_

— _Mais notre grand ami… Malefoy._

Un gloussement irrépressible me gagne à la lecture du bout de parchemin. Malefoy !! Que dis-je, Malefoy… Malefoyette !! Un coup d'œil à la mine réjouie de Sirius et Remus m'apprend que le projet n'a rien de fictif. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de Maraude pour bien commencer l'année ! Et, le visage réjoui, je me reconcentre sur le cours.

**Fin du cinquième chapitre.**

Vous voyez la petit case en bas à gauche ? Et bien alors, qu'attendez-vous pour cliquer ? Vite vite !! J'ai sinon une petite question pour le prochain chap : Beauxbâtons est plutôt situé au bord de l'Atlantique ou de la mer Méditerranée ?

Bizz, Caraïbos.


	6. Disparition et DCFM

Bonjour à tous ! Excusez-moi pour le retard… Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un certain temps, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews, je vous aime ! 

**Elfyara **: merci pour ta review !…et dsl pr mon retard. J'espère que tu aimeras ce 6ème chap qd même !

**HB : **merci pr ta review t tro choute !!!!! comme toi j'ai placé Beauxbâtons au bord de l'atlantique (mais pas tout de suite…) et comme toi je dis mort à bibi !(enfin pas permanente, parce qu'on a qd même parfois besoin de lui…)j'espère que tout va bien pr toi, bisous

**Atlantea : **il me tarde à moi aussi de voir lily et james enfin réconciliés, mais bon…un peu de suspense ne fait jamais de mal !!! sinon merci pr ta review, et continue, surtout !!

**Coweti** : merci merci merci ! j'adore tes reviews, c'est trop sympa, je suis super heureuse que tu aimes ma fic, surtout continue à reviewer !

**MALR : **c tro gentil d'avoir lu ma fic ! et ta review est trop trop sympa !! je suis super contente que tu apprécies, et j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre. Ps : encore bravo pour mercredi !!!

**mamélie **: je sais, ce chap aura été long à venir… mais l'attente en vaut la peine, crois-moi !(enfin j'espère…) dommage que les TPE aient commencé (vraiment dommage…), ça laisse moins de temps à côté, mais bon…on fait avec ! je trouverai une autre plage horaire !

**MLT : **j'attendais ta reviewavec grande impatience, je ne suis pas déçue, ça valait la peine d'attendre !! merci mille fois, c'est trop sympa, surtout continue de lire ma fic, jtadoooooooor !!!!

**delphine : **vive la fraude en force !! (et les fiiiiiics) merci c trop sympa, surtout continue de reviewer (et de lire ma fic entre parenthèses) !

**laetitia : **décidément j'adore ton pseudo ! piouuupiouu te va très bien ! encore bravo pour la mise en scène de samedi soir, qui était terrible ! continue à soutenir l'amour est enfant de maraude !!(et saumam !!)

**Cl'R : **hum hum… ma chère bêta !! malgré ton retard manifeste ds la lecture de mes chaps, je continue de te donner ce nom, car c'est qd même avec toi, et grâce à toi, que tt a commencé. Cpdt, j'aimerais bien que tu prêtes un peu plus d'attention à ce que j'écris à la sueur de mon front…looool ! bon bref tt ça pr dire que je tador, vive oceans eleven, mathème et les salons de l'édu qui servent à rien qu'à s'embrouiller encore un peu plus !

**coco : **tu vois que je ne suis pas méchante finalement ! et tu as droit à ta review personnalisée (tu vois également l'intérêt d'écrire des reviews, j'espère…) merci pr tes encouragements, je sais que je reviens après une longue période de silence…ne m'en veux pas trop qd même !

**Vici Black : **ouaouh ! une de mes idoles ! merci bcp pr ta review, c vraiment trop gentil ! j'adore tes fics moi aussi, dommage que tes cours te prennent autant de tps…  Astrid a de la chance !

**Lily Evans 2004 : **merci tjs autant pr tes reviews, ki sont tjs aussi sympa (contrairement à une certaine personne de notre connaissance, ki adooore démolir les humbles auteurs de fics…) toi aussi, ctinue ta fic vite, vite !!

Chapitre 6 : Disparition et DCFM 

**Grande Salle, 12h30 (Lily)**

La tête en feu, je me précipite à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et cherche Helen du regard. Je distingue soudain sa chevelure auburn parmi les têtes attablées pour déjeuner, et je cours alors vers sa table, où je la retrouve, accompagnée de Tess, avec soulagement.

— Alors ? me demande Helen d'une voix pressante.

— Rien ! Elle a complètement disparu…

— Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être fourrée depuis ce matin ! s'exclame Tess d'un ton où l'inquiétude se mêle à la colère.

— Certainement pas à la volière, en tout cas. J'ai passé une heure à la fouiller de fond en comble, pour tomber finalement sur Rusard, qui m'a demandé ce que je faisais allongée par terre parmi les crottes de hiboux. Et quand je lui ai expliqué qu'Astrid était allée poster une lettre tôt ce matin, il m'a regardé comme s'il avait devant lui la pire crétine de la Terre, et m'a alors murmuré que la volière était restée fermée jusqu'à 10h30. En gros, personne ne l'a vue de la journée, et ma réputation de conne est définitive.

— Et, bien sûr, tu avais raison. Elle nous a menti sur toute la ligne, soupire Helen, sans toutefois nier ma dernière phrase.

Ce matin, l'explication avait été assez orageuse à propos de mon cauchemar. J'avais en vain tenté de lui faire croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve banal, mais dès que j'avais évoqué la silhouette noire et l'homme agenouillé, Helen avait blanchi subitement.

— _Lily, tu dois en parler à Dumbledore. Ce rêve a sûrement une vocation prémonitoire… ou bien, il t'indique la marche à suivre et t'invite à agir ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas un cauchemar comme les autres._

Je lui avais ri au nez, un peu faiblement toutefois. Mais Helen avait perçu la fêlure dans ma voix, et avait attaqué de plus belle.

— _Tu auras beau rire, je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu penses la même chose. Et tu te sens coupable de garder le silence._

Bien sûr, elle m'avait cernée aussi facilement que si je lui avais rendu une dissertation en 3/9/27 sur l'état de ma conscience . Mais je ne comptais pas rendre les armes aussi facilement.

— _Ecoute, Helen, tes peurs sont ridicules. Des millions de gens font chaque nuit des millions de cauchemars, et la Terre ne s'arrête pas de tourner pour autant. Et puis j'en ai marre de tes remarques de mère poule, laisse-moi tranquille à la fin !_

Ma voix s'était subitement échauffée, et toutes les têtes des élèves présents dans la salle commune à cette heure matinale s'étaient tournées vers moi. Mais plus que leur curiosité manifeste, ç'avait été le regard bouleversé d'Helen qui m'avait fait prendre conscience de ma brutalité.

— _Oh, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce que je raconte ! Cette histoire me monte un peu à la tête, je crois…_

Je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, effacer cet incident. Helen avait heureusement accepté mes excuses sans commentaire, et n'avait pas insisté au sujet du cauchemar. James Potter avait ensuite fait une entrée remarquée dans la salle, et nous nous étions empressées de partir en direction de la Grande Salle, non sans avoir au préalable envoyé de nombreuses piques à cet idiot patenté capable de sortir avec une poupée Barbie. Ç'avait été au tour d'Helen de s'énerver pendant le petit déjeuner, et la préfète avait dû nous courir après dans les couloirs pour nous distribuer nos emplois du temps : Helen et moi avions préféré nous éloigner pendant quelque temps, l'envie de meurtre étant un peu trop présente dans notre cœur pour qu'_ils_ puissent se sentir en complète sécurité.

Nous ne étions plus inquiétées d'Astrid jusqu'au premier cours de la journée, où son absence nous avait légèrement étonnées. Entourée de Tess salivant à la pensée du premier cours de l'après-midi, Helen essayant de calmer celle-ci rabrouée par les idiots du village, et Sandra plongée dans ses pensées, l'image d'Astrid m'était rapidement sortie de l'esprit après le petit déjeuner.

Cependant, le doute était revenu quand McGonagall avait évoqué le possible passage des examens à Beauxbâtons. Et Astrid n'avait toujours pas reparu à l'heure du déjeuner. Je l'avais cherchée dans tout Poudlard, et ne l'avait trouvée nulle part. Elle s'était tout simplement volatilisée.

— Lily, tu es parmi nous ?

L'appel de Tess me ramène subitement à la réalité, et je juge préférable d'écarter de mes lèvres la fourchette avec laquelle je joue pensivement depuis plusieurs minutes, la mine de Cynthia passant à côté de nous me renseignant suffisamment sur l'apparence qu'elle me donne. Mais Salinder, profitant bien évidemment de l'occasion que je lui offre innocemment, s'approche lentement de la table.

— Mais qui vois-je ? Notre chèèèèère Evans. Toujours aussi…réfléchie.

Son ton est mielleux mais ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Ses deux copines aussi blondes que bêtes se mettent à glousser frénétiquement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à deux hamsters tombés par erreur dans une bouteille d'eau oxygénée.

—Cette activité t'est tellement étrangère que tu dois effectivement te sentir assez complexée, Cynthia. Mais il ne faut pas : je suis sûre que c'est quelque part en toi… très bien caché, c'est vrai, mais forcément présent. En attendant, je pense que…

Je jette un regard interrogateur à ses deux groupies.

— Pamela. Et Vanessa, me lance Cynthia d'un ton hargneux.

—…Pamela et Vanessa doivent avoir très faim, je ne te retiendrai donc pas plus longtemps. Et au fait, mes sincères condoléances.

— Pourquoi ? crache Cynthia.

— Oh…le lieu n'est peut-être pas très bien choisi, mais…enfin, tu vois sûrement de quoi je veux parler ?…

Je prends un petit air gêné parfaitement de circonstance.

— Pas du tout !

J'ajoute à ma mine profondément désolée un soupir impeccable de résignation douloureuse.

—Si tu y tiens vraiment, je pensais à ta ruptu…

— Bon, on y va, les filles ! crie la Barbie.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi, et sa voix se transforme en un murmure menaçant.

— Tu me le paieras, sale garce !

Je ne peux réprimer un petit frisson, qui demeure heureusement inaperçu au milieu des hourras de l'assistance.

Soudain, j'aperçois une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge s'avancer timidement vers moi, et pencher légèrement sa tête sur le côté tout en me lançant un regard impressionné.

— Alors ça c'est vraiment fort! Tu lui as tenu tête toute seule, alors qu'elle était accompagnée par ses deux « amies », et ta voix n'a pas tremblé une seule fois !

Puis elle rougit subitement, et ajoute d'une voix timide :

— Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Colombe Thompson, je suis en 7ème année à Poufsouffle.

— Vraiment ? A Poufsouffle ?! C'est incroyable, je ne t'avais jamais remarquée avant aujourd'hui !

Je réalise tout à coup ma maladresse et tente de rattraper ma phrase malheureuse.

— Quoique si, je me rappelle maintenant : on a déjà été ensemble en botanique, non ?

— Euh… non, je ne pense pas. En fait, je suis arrivée cette année seulement à Poudlard.

Un bruit d'étranglement se fait soudain entendre derrière moi, et je me retourne brusquement, pour découvrir Sandra aussi pâle qu'une morte. Celle-ci fait à nouveau entendre un son inarticulé, et s'enfuit hors de la Grande Salle, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard d'effroi à Colombe.

Tess me regarde d'un air étonné.

— Tu savais qu'elle était là ? me demande-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'enfuir comme ça ?

— Non, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était arrivée. Mais je compte bien savoir ce qui l'a bouleversé à ce point.

D'un seul mouvement, Tess et moi nous tournons vers Colombe pour lui demander des éclaircissements. Mais notre déception est vive : la nouvelle venue s'est volatilisée.

**Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, 14h30 (James)**

D'un air hargneux, je fixe la porte de la salle. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pas la peine de réfléchir intensément pour comprendre que la perspective de me retrouver devant Gray avec une véritable basse-cour de jeunes filles gloussantes n'a rien pour m'enchanter. Sirius éclate soudain de rire en m'observant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? je lance d'un ton agressif.

— Rien, mon gros, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que…tu verrais la tête que tu fais, c'est à mourir de rire ! Gray n'a qu'à bien se tenir…

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

— Ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux, par hasard ? hasarde Remus.

— Oh, arrêtez, vous deux ! Je vous rappelle qu'on était ensemble quand on a décidé qu'il y avait un gros problème avec ce prof et qu'il était urgent de réagir !

— Ce qu'on a fait, je te rappelle de mon côté. Tu ne te souviens pas ? remarque Sirius.

— Un peu trop, si… Mais vu que la cible a changé…

— Pas la cible, James, pas la cible ! Le moyen d'attaque…

— Bof, je ne vois pas la différence dans ce cas précis, à vrai dire.

— Bon, allez, arrête de ruminer, et rentre plutôt dans cette foutue salle si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse remarquer dès le premier cours pour _indiscipline._

— Parce que ça te préoccupe ? je lance d'un ton étonné.

— Pas vraiment, non ! rigole Sirius. Mais avance, James, ne sois pas timide !

— Là n'est pas le problème, et tu le sais très bien !

C'est en grommelant que nous entrons tous les trois, avant de remarquer des places vides près de Lily, Helen, Tess et Sandra. Soudain pleins d'assurance et le sourire aux lèvres, on se dirige droit vers elles. Mais la réception est un peu froide.

— Bonj…

— Ces places sont réservées. Cherchez ailleurs.

La déclaration de Lily est sans appel. Mais cela n'empêche évidemment pas Sirius d'insister.

— Enfin quoi, les filles ! Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en faites un peu trop, là ? Pour une affaire de rien du…

— Ah, Justin, te voilà ! Et Dylan et Victor sont avec toi. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !

Le sourire de Lily est éclatant, ainsi que ceux de Tess et Helen. Mais Sandra garde un air morne. Cependant, jugeant la situation définitivement perdue, Sirius s'écarte en maugréant.

— Bon, bah, à la prochaine, hein ? je lance, sans vraiment espérer de réponse.

Celle-ci bien sûr ne vient pas, Lily étant sans doute beaucoup trop occupée à se noyer dans les yeux de son Justin… La bile me monte à la gorge, et je pars le cœur lourd vers la table du premier rang, la seule qui soit encore libre. Le cours s'annonce joyeux…

— Je me demande où est passée Astrid… remarque soudain pensivement Remus.

— Comment ça ? lance Sirius.

— Eh bien, elle n'était déjà pas là au cours de McGonagall ce matin…

— Pour ça, je peux la comprendre ! s'esclaffe Sirius.

Je lui lance un regard noir, et il prend aussitôt un air penaud.

— …et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne désire pas non plus nous faire l'honneur de paraître à ce cours. Et ça, c'est moins compréhensible si on en juge le comportement des filles de la classe.

Remus jette un regard dégoûté à Tess, en train de serrer contre son cœur la photo de Gray, sous les yeux apitoyés de Dylan.

— En gros, je me demande ce qu'elle devient.

Je regarde Sirius et aperçois son air moqueur.

— J'ai l'impression que notre cher loupiot n'est pas insensible au charme de mademoiselle Vauplane…

Remus devient brusquement écarlate.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, voyons ?! Arrêtez de sortir 10 conneries à la minute, et réfléchissez plutôt au fait qu'il faut qu'on se débrouille pour faire ingurgiter à Malefoy une potion qui le transformera en sorcière, et ensuite l'amener à ressentir les émotions de nos chères collègues, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

Je pousse un long soupir.

— Tu dois vraiment améliorer ton sens de l'humour, loupiot.

**Salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, 14h32 (Lily)**

Ah non, pas de remords ! Ce n'est pas parce que James s'est éloigné avec un air triste capable d'attendrir Miss Teigne que je dois me sentir coupable ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis… mais l'argument commence à perdre de sa valeur, vu le nombre de fois que je l'utilise par jour. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis sorti avec Cynthia Salinder (heureusement, d'ailleurs !), mais dois-je l'ignorer pour autant jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?… Soudain, l'ouverture de la porte me tire de mes pensées, et j'aperçois Tess tendre le cou au maximum : enfin, Dorian Gray entre dans la salle.

— Bonjour à tous ! Et à toutes, bien sûr…

Le costume est parfait, le sourire enchanteur, mais la voix… Mon dieu, la voix ! Pourquoi me semble-t-elle si familière ? Pourtant, personne ne s'étonne dans la classe : les filles sont suspendues aux lèvres du professeur, et les garçons affichent tous des mines profondément agacées. Je lance un rapide sourire à Justin, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne remarquera pas le pli amer qui, je le sais, est apparu au coin de mes lèvres… depuis hier.

Mais en reportant mes yeux vers Gray, je rencontre brutalement le regard de James, un regard brûlant de fureur. Pourquoi, de fureur ?! Cependant, la voix de Gray me ramène soudain à la situation présente.

— Je disais donc, mademoiselle Evans, que le programme de cette année est extrêmement chargé, cela étant évidemment dû à votre passage des ASPICs à la fin de l'année.

J'aperçois avec surprise les regards de toutes les filles de la classe se diriger vers moi avec haine, celui de Tess y compris.

— Comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse déjà ton nom ?! me demande celle-ci avec rancœur.

— Mais je n'en sais rien ! je réponds désespérément.

— Allons, Lily, cessez ces bavardages je vous prie, lance soudain le professeur avec chaleur.

Tout en sentant les ondes négatives se multiplier autour de moi, je souhaite de toutes mes forces pouvoir disparaître à l'instant. _Lily !_ Mais pour qui se prend-il à m'appeler ainsi ! Je n'ai nul besoin d'un joli cœur pour professeur ! Et je ne comprends rien à la jalousie des autres filles, me sentant pour ma part extrêmement gênée.

Et cette voix…

Le cours se poursuit heureusement sans autre problème, et je passe le reste de l'après-midi à noter scrupuleusement le programme de l'année en DCFM, sans pour autant prêter aucune attention à ce que le prof raconte. Et tant pis si les garçons le remarquent, le petit jeu de l'amour fou avec Gray ne m'amuse plus qu'à moitié…

Sandra me harcèle de questions pendant le dîner, ainsi que Tess, mais je garde obstinément le silence.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Gray connaissait mon prénom, alors qu'il avait dû demander au moins quatre fois le sien à Alice Tritts avant de s'en rappeler, je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour James Potter, je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue Astrid, je ne sais pas qui est Colombe, je ne sais pas…

Sandra pour sa part était restée aussi silencieuse. Nous n'avions pas entendu le son de sa voix depuis l'incident avec Colombe, et avions jugé plus prudent de la laisser tranquille.

N'ayant rien entendu au sujet d'Astrid de la part des professeurs, nous avions fini par abandonner les recherches après le déjeuner. Mais la suspicion régnait dans nos cœurs, le mien en particulier.

Au moment où nous nous couchons, son lit reste obstinément vide.

**La nuit, au milieu de nulle part et partout à la fois (James)**

— Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça…

— Dommage pour toi, je n'écoute que les _bons_ conseils.

Lucius Malefoy ricana d'un air gras.

— Et le tien ne se situe pas dans cette catégorie. _Dolor… !_

— _Expelliarmus !_

La riposte de Lily avait été rapide. Mais pas assez. Le sortilège Impardonnable l'atteignit en plein cœur, et elle s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Malefoy fit à nouveau entendre son rire atroce.

— Quel crétine ! Et maintenant, c'est ton tour. _Doloris !_

La douleur se répandit soudainement à travers tout mon corps, telle un raz-de-marée que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Mes entrailles se soulevèrent, brûlant de l'intérieur. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : mourir, afin que toute sensation s'évanouisse. Et Lily… mon Dieu, Lily, qui était arrivée trop tard cette fois, trop tard… Trop tard…

— J'exige des explications !

La voix puissante de Sirius me tire de mon sommeil. Un cauchemar… Ce n'était donc que ça. Mais quel cauchemar…

— Euh… Sirius, si tu veux bien, étant donné qu'il est… (je jette un coup d'œil rapide au réveil) 4h du matin, on va remettre les explications à demain, d'accord ?

— Et étant donné que la totalité des habitants de ce dortoir —c'est-à-dire Remus, Peter et moi —sommes réveillés par ta faute, j'estime ta proposition nulle et non avenue. Tes explications ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

— Peut-être du fait que tu hurles le prénom de notre chère Lily à 4h du matin ? Heure, comme tu nous l'a fait aimablement remarquer, assez surprenante ?

Je ne peux réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Moi, j'ai hurlé le prénom de… ?

— Tu as dû mal entendre. En tout cas, et c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, tu peux te mettre tes explications où je pense, je n'ai rien à justifier. Bonne nuit.

Et je me renfonce au plus profond de mon lit.

Sirius, à ma plus grande surprise, ne répond rien, et retourne à son propre lit avec sur les lèvres un sourire énigmatique.

— Mais voyons, Sirius, tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça !

Peter est ébahi, dans son pyjama émaillé de bananes de toutes les couleurs.

— Laisse tomber, Pete. Sir' sait ce qu'il fait, répond Remus tranquillement.

L'inquiétude m'étreint soudainement, mais le sommeil arrive aussi brusquement, et mes paupières se ferment doucement, sans que je puisse garder la moindre pensée cohérente.

**Fin du sixième chapitre.**

Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à ma question sur Beauxbâtons, je pense que je vais placer l'école au bord de l'Océan Atlantique (dsl pr les supporters de la Méditerranée…à, ça cadre plus avec le personnage d'Astrid. Surtout, n'oubliez pas de reviewer !!

Au prochain chap (qui sera plus rapide à venir, ne vs inquiétez pas !),

Bizz, Caraibos.


	7. Réapparition et Coup monté

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait troooooop plaisir ! je sais que ce chapitre aura également été long à venir, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée… mais au final, je suis plutôt contente du résultat ! alors, enjoy your reading !!lol

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Réapparition et Coup monté**

**Salle Commune des Gryffondors, 18h (Lily)**

— Bien sûr que si, c'est un sex-symbol !

— Arrête de nous bassiner toute la journée avec ça ! Non, ce n'est pas un sex-symbol, et il ne le sera certainement jamais !

— Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi méchante ?

— Et toi, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi gourde !

— ARRÊTEZ !!!!

D'un même mouvement, Sandra et Tess se tournent vers moi, le visage profondément indigné.

— C'est elle qui a commenc… lancent-elles en même temps.

— Mais c'est à croire que vous avez trois ans, ma parole ! Est-ce que vous vous entendez ? « C'est elle qui a commencé…et gnagnagna… » Vous êtes profondément ri-di-cules. Et se chamailler à propos d'un type comme ce Gray ! Non pas que je sois contre toi, Tess, car je ne veux surtout pas prendre parti pour l'une de vous deux… mais enfin il n'est certainement pas assez important pour être à l'origine d'une guerre entre vous !

Comme d'habitude, Sandra et Tess ne répondent rien, et comme d'habitude chacune repart de son côté en s'ignorant royalement. Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

Trois semaines ! Trois semaines que durait cette situation !

Dès le second cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, trois jours après la rentrée, Sandra avait commencé à faire grise mine à chaque fois que Tess faisait l'éloge de son beau professeur. Secrètement, les envolées lyriques de Tess quand elle décrivait la bouche ou les oreilles de Gray m'agaçaient également, mais j'avais tout de même été très surprise quand Sandra avait explosé au bout d'une semaine. Nous étions toutes les quatre réunies dans la salle commune, et Tess, comme d'habitude, était lancée sur son sujet de prédilection. Helen et moi essayions péniblement de paraître intéressées, tandis que Sandra faisait mine d'être absorbée dans la Gazette du sorcier. Soudain, un hurlement avait retenti.

— TESS, TAIS-TOI !!

Nos trois têtes s'étaient tournées vers Sandra. Celle-ci avait le visage bouleversé, et tremblait de tous ses membres.

— Pp…pardon ? avait balbutié Tess.

— Oui, Tess, je t'ai demandé de te taire. Tu nous empoisonnes la vie, tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne comprends donc pas que le fait de tomber follement amoureuses de Gray n'était qu'un jeu ? Une simulation ? Non, il faut absolument que tu joues la comédie jusqu'au bout !

— Mais je ne joue pas la comédie ! avait rétorqué Tess.

— C'est bien là le problème…

Et Sandra avait tourné les talons en direction du dortoir. Tess s'était tournée vers Helen et moi, n'ayant visiblement rien compris à ce qui venait de se produire.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Elle est jalouse, ou quoi ?

Helen et moi avions désespéré de lui faire entrevoir les motivations de Sandra, et n'avions pas répondu. Tess en avait malheureusement conclu que nous étions d'accord avec elle, et ne manquait jamais de mentionner la « jalousie perverse et dénaturée » de Sandra lorsque celle-ci se trouvait à portée d'oreille.

Cette situation ajoutée à la guerre contre Sirius et James n'avait rien arrangé à l'humeur générale. Remus seul parvenait à faire la navette entre les deux groupes, mais son état d' « entre-deux » le minait. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son teint squelettique. Helen ne manquait jamais d'aller fréquemment lui parler afin de le réconforter, mais je me demandais en moi-même si cela ne faisait pas qu'empirer les choses. Et finalement, un énième problème s'était profilé à l'horizon…

— Lily ? Ça te dirait de faire un tour avec moi dans le parc ?

Je ferme lentement mes yeux. Oh non, pas encore, pas maintenant !

— Lily ? Ça va ?

Encore plus lentement, je relève les paupières, et tourne ma tête vers la gauche, là où, je le sais, deux yeux pleins d'espoir attendent ma réponse.

Justin Hartnett. Mon dernier problème en date. Mais de loin le plus envahissant.

— Lily ?…

Cette fois, le ton devient carrément impatient.

— Oh, Justin ! Salut ! je fais de mon sourire le plus éclatant. Mon cher binôme de DCFM, haha !

— Euh, oui… ton cher binôme, c'est ça !

M…, il n'a retenu que le « cher », l'imbécile ! Et pas le rire gêné, ni l'allusion _subtile_ au cours, censée lui faire comprendre _subtilement _que je suis en train de bosser…

— Alors, ce petit tour dans le parc ?

Je jette un regard désespéré autour de moi. Tess et Sandra ont disparu, Helen est avec Remus, j'en viendrais presque à souhaiter la présence de James… Je fixe pendant plusieurs secondes mon cahier et mes livres, mais l'allusion n'est pas encore assez claire. Non, décidément, la chance n'est pas avec moi ce soir…

— Très bonne idée, je lance avec un sourire pitoyable…

**Couloir devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, 18h15 (James)**

Je vais le frapper, je sens que je vais le frapper…

La rage envahit chaque cellule de mon corps, et mon poing s'ouvre et se referme convulsivement alors que j'imagine la tête de Justin Hartnett réduite à pas grand chose sous leur force. Mais de quel droit ose-t-il l'emmener ainsi ?

J'entends soudain une voix moqueuse derrière moi.

— Et bien, Potter, on dirait que ta « petite copine » n'est pas encore tombée sous ton charme fou ?

— Ta gueule, Malefoy, je murmure d'une voix menaçante.

— Oh oh ! Mais c'est qu'il prend du poil de la bête, le petit Potter !

Derrière Malefoy, Thomas Black et Victor Harflett se mettent à ricaner stupidement.

— Oui, tu vois, Malefoy, moi je n'ai pas besoin de deux acolytes forts et bêtes pour me sentir en sécurité. Mon intelligence me suffit.

Et sans attendre de réponse, je lance un _Expelliarmus_ retentissant. Une fois les trois baguettes des Serpentards en main, je m'incline en un salut moqueur.

— Lucius… avec mon bon plaisir.

Et je jette les trois baguettes par la fenêtre la plus proche.

— TU ME LE PAIERAS, POTTER ! hurle Malefoy.

— Mais oui, mon bébé, je ricane dans son oreille. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps je pars en direction du parc.

**Parc de Poudlard, 18h30 (Lily)**

— Lily… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Non, par pitié, faites qu'il ne commence pas sur ce sujet !

— Oh, Justin, tu as vu ? Les arbres commencent à perdre leurs feuilles. Ah, déjà l'automne, ses couleurs, ses odeurs, ses…

Justin commence à prendre un air ennuyé.

— Euh…Lily ? Je suis amoureux de toi !

— Et puis ce que j'adore surtout, c'est le lac : quand les sirènes viennent rechercher les épines présentes sur sa surface afin de les utiliser pour leurs parures…

— LILY !

Cette fois, c'est certain, Justin est au bord de l'apoplexie.

— Non, sans aucun doute, l'automne est une de mes saisons préférées.

— Lily, je suis bien sûr que disserter sur les pommes de pin t'intéresse au plus haut point, mais ton… ami n'a pas vraiment l'air du même avis.

James Potter.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, celui-là ?! Pourtant, je ne peux réprimer un frisson de plaisir se répandre dans mon corps au moment même où je formule ma pensée.

— Je ne t'ai pas invité à parler, Potter. Et Justin n'a nul besoin de toi pour se faire entendre, je lance sèchement.

— Vraiment ? J'aurais plutôt pensé le contraire…

Me retournant vers Justin pour lui demander son appui, je m'aperçois qu'il a disparu. Le lâche !

— Tu vois, Lily ? Tu lui as fait peur…ricane doucement Potter.

Ma rage ne connaît plus de bornes. D'accord, Justin n'est peut-être pas mon Idéal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire fuir, m… !

Cependant, un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de James me fait retrouver ma bonne humeur.

— En attendant, Potter, c'est toi qui vas bientôt avoir peur…je lance d'une voix réjouie.

Soudain alarmé, James se retourne pour voir arriver Malefoy et ses deux acolytes s'avançant à grandes enjambées sur l'herbe mouillée, portant sur leurs visages une expression de fureur intense. Leurs vêtements sont maculés de boue, ce qui m'étonne légèrement, Lucius n'étant pas du genre négligé.

— Mmmh, j'avais vraiment bien visé…murmure Potter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Et qu'attends-tu pour partir, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force, non ?

Et là, James Potter s'approche de moi, et sans prévenir m'embrasse doucement à la commissure des lèvres.

— C'est ça que j'attendais. Et crois-moi, Lily, ça fait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que tu ne le crois.

Sans me donner le temps de régir, il court derrière moi pour rattraper le château par une autre entrée. Je me masse doucement les lèvres, juste là où il y a quelques secondes, James Potter a posé les siennes.

Et je hurle.

**19h, Salle commune des Gryffondors (James)**

Sirius entre en coup de vent dans la salle commune, essoufflé, les cheveux batailles, et avec sur le visage une expression d'agitation frénétique.

— James, vite, ramène-toi ! On t'attend de toute urgence !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Sir', t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?!

— Non, non, pas du tout, mais il faut vraiment que tu suives maintenant, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment…

Regardant avec regret le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, je suis Sirius en ronchonnant à travers les couloirs du château.

— Tu aurais quand même pu me laisser prendre ma cape ! Il gèle ici !

— Parce que ça te préoccupe, maintenant ? rigole Sirius en me lançant un coup d'œil averti. Ou bien est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt pour retrouver une certaine personne dans la Salle Commune ?

Je pousse un soupir fatigué. Sirius était toujours convaincu de mon amour débordant pour Helen, et ne manquait jamais une occasion de lancer la conversation sur le sujet. Quant à lui, sa passion pour Lily ne faisait aucun doute : les regards enamourés qu'il lui lançait dès qu'elle était à proximité étaient exaspérants. Mais Remus se contentait d'en rire, ce qui me rassurait légèrement. Peut-être, après tout, n'était-il pas aussi mordu qu'il le paraissait… Dans ce cas, la compétition serait moins rude.

— Et nous voici arrivés ! lance joyeusement Sirius, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées.

Je m'aperçois que nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une gargouille d'un goût affreux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à m'emmener dans le bureau de Dumbledore, voyons ? Tu n'as jamais dit…

— Smarties super glu de Bertie Crochue !

La gargouille s'écarte pour laisser le passage, mais je reste devant la porte, encore réticent à avancer.

— Je te jure, Sirius, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, James, tu auras toutes les explications voulues dans quelques minutes.

Sirius devient subitement sérieux. Et il répète :

— Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ne sachant plus quoi penser, je me précipite à sa suite dans les escaliers montant vers le bureau du directeur. La porte s'ouvre soudainement et la tête de Dumbledore apparaît.

— Ah, vous voilà enfin, messieurs ! Vous êtes les derniers, rajoute-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Sirius.

Celui-ci prend aussitôt un air coupable.

— Je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite, monsieur le directeur, James ne montrait pas une envie débordante de me suivre…

— C'est bien compris, monsieur Black, c'est bien compris.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillent, pleins d'un amusement sans mélange.

—En attendant, asseyez-vous là… fait-il en avançant deux fauteuils.

Mais mon regard est attiré vers une autre partie de la pièce.

— Lily ! Helen ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

— C'est exactement la question que je me posais, Potter, répond Lily d'une voix acide.

Apparemment, mon ton n'a pas dû lui plaire. Je jette un regard gêné à Dumbledore.

— Allons, allons, ne commencez pas de disputes inutiles pour le moment, intervient rapidement le directeur. Mais écoutez plutôt ce que j'ai à vous dire. Bien. Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous faire remarquer que cette réunion n'aurait jamais eu lieu sans les initiatives personnelles de vos amis, et je les en félicite grandement pour cela.

Helen et Sirius prennent une teinte rouge brique. Quant à moi, je ne comprends plus rien à la situation, et commence à me demander si tout ça n'est pas qu'une gigantesque farce à mon égard. Mais un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Lily me rassure : elle semble au moins aussi perdue que moi.

— Ensuite, reprend le directeur, je tenais à vous présenter Mlle Tautou, qui nous vient de France, et pour qui j'ai la plus grande admiration…

Je remarque alors dans un coin de la pièce une jeune femme, habillée discrètement, et qui nous salue rapidement. Mon sentiment d'incompréhension grandit.

— Mais venons-en au fait. Mademoiselle Evans, monsieur Potter, il me semble que vous avez eu récemment… des rêves prémonitoires.

— QUOI ! nous lançons d'une même voix.

—Vous vous souvenez, je pense, de vos rêves respectifs dans lesquels vous avez dû affronter…Voldemort ?

— Mais…commence Lily d'une voix tremblante…ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Et il n'y avait aucun rapport avec…

— Mademoiselle Evans, reprend Dumbledore d'une voix sévère, je n'accepterai pas que vous essayiez de me détromper sur ce point. Je sais, et VOUS savez, que votre rêve avait un rapport avec Voldemort. Et celui de Monsieur Potter également.

Je prends tout-à-coup conscience d'une chose.

— Sirius ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! je t'avais demandé de n'en parler à personne ! je lance d'une voix véhémente.

— Monsieur Potter, votre ami a très bien fait. Et Mademoiselle Lupin également. Les rêves prémonitoires sont extrêmement rares dans le monde de la sorcellerie, et le fait que vous deux en ayez fait un dans la même période augmente encore leur importance. Cependant, on ne peut pas les comprendre simplement, et c'est pourquoi, dès que vos amis m'ont alerté, j'ai fait appel à Mademoiselle Tautou, qui est une sorcière spécialisée dans l'étude des rêves, afin que l'on puisse en saisir la signification de la manière la plus fidèle qui soit.

Soudain, je regarde d'une manière différente la sorcière en question. Sans être particulièrement belle, elle dégageait un charme indéniable, et surtout une grande impression de douceur. Mais le monde des rêves…pfiutt !

— Vous vous réunirez deux fois par semaine afin de travailler ensemble, et de vérifier régulièrement l'apparition de nouveaux rêves.

Mon attention revient brusquement sur Dumbledore.

— Vous ? Qui ça, vous ?

— Mais…mademoiselle Evans et vous-même, monsieur Potter. Et, bien sûr, votre professeur.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je n'arrive pas à emmagasiner le trop-plein d'informations…Une, cependant, reste bien présente dans mon esprit : j'aurai rendez-vous deux fois par semaine avec Lily Evans, et elle ne pourra pas s'y soustraire. Un sourire victorieux se forme sur mes lèvres.

**20h00, Salle Commune des Gryffondors (Lily)**

— C'est pas vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! je hurle tout en montant dans la chambre.

— Lily, voyons, calme-toi…tente Helen de m'apaiser.

— Je n'y crois pas ! Non seulement, Helen, tu m'as tendu ce coup fourré, comme quoi Dumbledore devait me parler à propos du cours de DCFM, mais en plus à cause de toi je vais devoir supporter la présence de James Potter deux fois par semaine ! Et d'une devineuse de rêves qui en sait probablement autant que moi, si ce n'est moins, sur les cauchemars !

— Arrête, Lily, la colère t'aveugle. Et puis, il n'y a pas si longtemps, ça n'aurait quand même pas été une punition de tenir compagnie à James Potter deux fois par semaine, non ?

Je repense fugitivement à son baiser, et au plaisir qu'il m'a procuré. Mais aussitôt, se superpose l'image de son « Lily ne m'intéresse pas », et de son ton en m'apercevant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tout sauf heureux de me voir…

— Ce temps est révolu, Helen, et puis de toute façon…

Mais la fin de ma phrase se perd au fond de ma gorge. Sur le lit à gauche du mien, resté vide depuis trois semaines, une forme endormie repose paisiblement.

Astrid est revenue.

**Fin du 7ème chapitre.**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, bientôt les autres écoles vont entrer en scène, et plus de Colombe et d'Astrid sont au programme ! (et toujours du Lily/James, bien entendu…)

Bizz,

Caraibos toujours.


	8. Initiation à la Marauderie

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de L'Amour est enfant de Maraude ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai, mais l'inspiration… tardait à venir, je dirais.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Chapitre** **8 : Initiation à la Marauderie**

**7h30, dortoir des filles (Lily)**

— Pssittt ! Lily ! Elle a bougé, j'en suis sûre !

Secouée frénétiquement par Helen, j'émerge lentement du cocon ouaté qui m'a enveloppée pendant mon sommeil, et habitue progressivement mes yeux à l'obscurité régnant dans la chambre. Puis tout me revient en masse : les cours de rêves avec Potter et mademoiselle Tautou, le baiser dans le parc, Colombe Thompson, et surtout… le retour de la mystérieuse inconnue.

— Tu parles d'Astrid ? je demande à Helen d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Non, j'épilogue sur le Pape ! Bien sûr que je parle d'Astrid, cruchonne !

Complètement réveillée cette fois, je me tourne vers le lit de droite et m'aperçois qu'en effet Astrid remue silencieusement.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? me demande Helen en chuchotant.

— Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Bah, on la réveille maintenant ou on attend encore quelques minutes ?

— Franchement, Helen, tu me fais peur parfois. Mais qui t'a jamais parlé de la réveiller ? Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle a besoin de sommeil, la pauvre petite ? je lance d'un ton sarcastique.

— Non, je ne vois pas.

— Moi non plus, à la réflexion. Allez, réveille-là, et qu'on en finisse.

Et sans poursuivre la conversation, je me lève rapidement. Je m'aperçois soudain qu'Helen n'a pas bougé.

— Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? tu la réveilles, oui ou non ? je demande à Helen silencieusement.

— Oui, une minute ! ronchonne Helen. J'en ai été toujours restée au « et qu'on en finisse » qui m'a légèrement surprise… enfin, ça doit être ton humeur du moment… Hé !… Astrid !…

Aucune réaction de la part de la Belle au Bois dormant.

— Astrid ! appelle Helen un peu plus fort.

— Mais c'est quoi ce boucan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les filles ? lance soudain une voix provenant de l'un des deux autres lits occupés de la pièce.

— T'occupe, Tess ! je réponds doucement. C'est _very private_ comme affaire !

— Mais oui bien sûr ! fait Tess d'un ton dubitatif. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que vous hurlez comme des malades et que vous vous occupez de la « privètte » affaire alors même qu'on est toutes réunies dans la chambre ! T'es un peu ridicule parfois, Lily, tu savais ?

— Oui, je savais. Allez, bébé, rendors-toi.

— Si tu le dis… murmure Tess. Au fait, ton accent _english _est assez…enfin…

— Hum, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais fais de beaux rêves, maintenant.

— Ok, ok…

Et sans poser plus de questions, la Gryffondor replonge à l'intérieur de sa couette.

— Euh… je pourrais savoir de quelle _private_ affaire vous êtes censées vous occuper ? demande soudain une voix douce.

Je me retourne brusquement, et rencontre deux yeux limpides et rieurs : Astrid est réveillée. Ne sachant brusquement plus quoi dire, je me mords nerveusement la lèvre et fixe mes pieds d'un air coupable. Heureusement (ou plutôt malheureusement), Helen, qui elle n'est jamais à court de paroles, enchaîne brusquement :

— Oh, salut Astrid ! On n'avait pas vu que t'étais réveillée… j'espère que ce n'est pas de notre faute, au moins ?…

Et avec un air de totale innocence sur le visage, Helen rajoute :

— Parce que c'est vrai qu'on a peut-être fait un peu de bruit… Lily est si peu délicate ! Enfin, tu la connais…

Bien, je crois que le moment est venu de réagir avant que la situation ne m'échappe complètement.

— Helen ? je lance avec un sourire mielleux.

— Oui ?

— Tais-toi.

Et profitant de l'avantage créé par l'effet de surprise, je poursuis rapidement :

— Bien, maintenant que nous pouvons bavarder entre personnes civilisées, Astrid… Bon, parlons franchement : où est-ce que tu es partie pendant les trois dernières semaines ! Tu as disparu comme ça, sans un mot, sans un motif, nous laissant toutes complètement paniquées ! On t'a cherchée partout, PERSONNE N A RIEN VOULU NOUS DIRE, ET…

— Lily ! Lily calme-toi, m'interrompt soudainement Astrid.

Je hurle.

— MAIS JE SUIS CALME !

— Mademoiselle Evans, veillez à faire un peu moins de bruit. Certains élèves dorment encore, et il est inutile de les réveiller. Je sais que vous avez été affectée par la disparition de mademoiselle Vauplane, et il est normal que vous vous posiez des questions, mais vous pouvez procéder un peu plus silencieusement. Je vous propose de me retrouver dans mon bureau lorsque vous serez prêtes, mademoiselle Lupin et vous : je vous dirai ce que vous désirez savoir.

La voix posée du professeur Dumbledore me fait réaliser par contraste l'intensité de ma colère, parfaitement justifiée par ailleurs. Je baisse la tête, penaude.

— Oui, professeur.

— Bien ! Maintenant, je vous laisse, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé… A tout à l'heure, donc ?

Et sans un mot de plus, le directeur referme doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Je fixe Helen, ébahie.

— Tu l'avais vu rentrer, toi ? je lui demande brusquement, certains relents de ma colère refaisant surface.

— Non… mais est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ? Son apparition secrète restera un mystère, comme son emploi du temps « chargé » dès huit heures du matin… Je me demande si on le connaîtra vraiment un jour…

Elle se tourne vers Astrid.

—…si on TE connaîtra vraiment un jour…

**Bureau de Dumbledore, 8h00 (Lily)**

Perplexe, je fixe la gargouille qui nous fait face, gargouille vraiment laide par ailleurs, mais surtout une gargouille qui reste obstinément fermée devant l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur.

Je répète pour la troisième fois :

— Smarties Super Glu de Bertie Crochue !

Et pour la troisième fois, la gargouille me fait un énorme sourire révélant ses dents pourries, avant de remarquer :

— Oui, elles sont pas mal, elles aussi… Mais Dumbee a changé ses goûts, désolée… d'ailleurs je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui : les Smarties Super Glu collaient tellement aux dents que je n'arrivais plus à savoir si c'était bien elles que je mangeais, ou alors mes canines qui ont sensiblement la même forme ! C'est amusant, non ?

Et la gargouille explose de rire.

Helen remarque d'une voix sinistre.

— Blague, troisième.

Regardant nerveusement ma montre, je me demande pour la énième fois comment Dumbledore a pu oublier de nous avertir du changement du mot de passe…et s'il s'agit véritablement d'un oubli. Astrid avait reçu l'ordre de ne rien nous révéler avant notre rendez-vous avec le directeur, et ma curiosité n'était toujours pas satisfaite.

Des pas dans le couloir me font subitement lever la tête… pour découvrir les visages souriants de Sirius, James et Remus. Tout de suite, Helen se renferme, et je sens pour ma part mes joues prendre une désagréable couleur tomate quand mes yeux croisent ceux de… enfin bref, quand ils croisent SES yeux. Car malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire à Helen, James Potter est loin de me laisser indifférente… mais alors TRES TRES loin.

La voix de Sirius me ramène brusquement à la réalité.

— Bonjour vous deux ! Alors, vous avez été vous aussi convoquées chez Dumbledore ? A propos d'Astrid, je parie ?

Je réponds prudemment :

— Oui… mais je ne vois pas par contre ce que VOUS faites ici… Vous n'êtes ni ses compagnons de dortoir, ni ses amis proches… et à ma connaissance vous n'avez pas de famille en France, alors…

— Parfaitement exact, Lily-Jolie, mais cela n'a pas empêché Dumbledore de nous convoquer, comme tu vois.

Helen grince silencieusement.

— Comme je vois…

Je lui donne un coup de coude discret pour qu'elle arrête ses jérémiades. Pas la peine d'envenimer encore les relations entre les Maraudeurs et nous !

Je vois alors James ricaner silencieusement et me faire un clin d'œil complice. Bon, peut-être pas si discret que ça, le coup de coude, finalement…

— Et qu'est-ce que vous attendiez pour entrer ? reprend Sirius, assez maladroitement.

Je sens immédiatement Helen se crisper, et lance rapidement :

— Le mot de passe a changé, et Dumbledore ne nous a pas donné le nouveau. On essaie plusieurs variantes, mais décidément les Smarties sont descendues en grade.

A ces mots, Sirius découvre toutes ses dents dans un sourire carnivore, et prononce d'une voix de stentor :

— Smarties Glu Allégée de Bertie Crochue !

Et évidemment, la gargouille s'écarte dans la seconde, faisant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. A mon tour de me crisper. Et c'est pourquoi, quand Sirius commence à disserter sur la nécessité de se mettre au goût du jour et de se tenir au courant des dernières modernités, mon pied reste malencontreusement en arrière au milieu de l'escalier. Et malencontreusement, Sirius voit son pied manquer la marche suivante, et son corps s'étaler au pied de la tour.

— Oh, quel dommage…, j'énonce sur un ton résolument hypocrite.

James rit silencieusement, et me fait un deuxième clin d'œil amusé. Grillée ! Mais après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause, me dis-je pour déculpabiliser. Et un aperçu de la mine radieuse d'Helen achève de me convaincre.

Soudain, je m'aperçois que Remus n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que la bande est arrivée. Un coup d'œil à sa mine fatiguée et angoissée me plonge dans une réflexion assez profonde (enfin, il ne faut pas exagérer pour la réflexion, il n'est que 8h 30 du matin…). Je garde un regard posé sur lui pendant l'ascension de l'escalier, et remarque alors que je ne suis pas la seule à m'intéresser à lui. Sirius et James l'observent souvent avec un air amusé, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver sans cœur. Enfin ! Leur meilleur ami est dans un état épouvantable et eux, ils rigolent ! _Peut-être ne sais-tu pas tout, Lily… _Evidemment, c'est aussi une possibilité.

Le visage souriant de Dumbledore apparaît soudain à la porte de son bureau. Je réalise alors que notre dernière réunion avec lui n'avait eu lieu que la veille. Et pourtant, tant de choses avaient déjà eu lieu…

— Bien, je vois que vous avez tous répondu présents… nous lance le directeur avec un grand sourire.

Je vois son regard acéré parcourir l'ensemble du groupe, et s'attarder sur l'hématome de la joue gauche de Sirius, et le visage défait de Remus. Cependant, il ne fait aucun commentaire et nous propose de nous asseoir rapidement, le temps étant compté avant que les cours ne commencent.

— Mademoiselle Vauplane est revenue hier soir après une absence de près de trois semaines, commence le directeur. Deux d'entre vous sont dans son dortoir et ont été surprises par sa disparition. Je suis au courant de vos recherches, et les approuve, seulement _rien_ ne pouvait vous mener à votre compagne. Ni balai, ni carte, ni boule de cristal. Pas même Mademoiselle Tautou, ajoute Dumbledore en souriant.

— Professeur… dit timidement Helen.

— Oui ?

— Pourriez-vous être un peu plus clair, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai vraiment de la peine à comprendre ce que vous tentez de nous expliquer…

— En fait, c'est relativement simple. Mademoiselle Vauplane a une sœur, voyez-vous. Et quand sa sœur décide de se manifester, mademoiselle Vauplane doit disparaître.

— Pour la rejoindre ? demande James.

— Humm, pas exactement, nuance le directeur. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment. Sachez seulement que vous ne devrez pas vous inquiéter en vous apercevant qu'elle a quitté Poudlard. Et que ce n'est pas la peine de se rouler sur le sol de la volière pour la retrouver.

Je sens mes joues se réchauffer sous l'effet de la honte, mais l'air bienveillant de Dumbledore atténue finalement mon désespoir.

— Cependant, si je vous ai _tous_ convoqués ici ce matin, c'est parce que je désire vous confier une mission que vous devrez mener… ensemble.

Je jette un coup d'œil affolé à Helen. Les cours particuliers avec Mademoiselle Tautou ne suffisent donc pas, je devrai supporter la présence des Maraudeurs presque sans interruption!

— Mademoiselle Vauplane ne connaît pas bien Poudlard, n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'habituer à son nouveau cadre de vie avant de partir. J'aimerais donc que vous lui serviez de guides, pendant le premier mois tout au moins.

— C'était notre intention, professeur, je lance brusquement. Mais James, Remus et Sirius n'ont pas besoin de nous accompagner, nous serons capables à deux de lui faire voir tout ce qu'elle a besoin de connaître.

Dumbledore rit silencieusement à mon intervention, et je comprends alors qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour échapper à la décision du directeur.

— J'en suis certain, mademoiselle Evans, seulement je _souhaite_ que mademoiselle Vauplane puisse également profiter de la connaissance qu'ont messieurs Potter, Lupin et Black du château.

— Si vous présentez la situation comme ça, évidemment… je marmonne.

— Vous m'avez compris ! Et maintenant, je vous en prie, allez prendre votre _breakfast_, comme nous disons ici…

— Avec Astrid, bien sûr ? demande Sirius.

— Bien sûr !

**8h15, Grande Salle (James)**

— Et ça, tu vois, c'est ce qu'on appelle du pain perdu : une sorte de pain rassis que l'on trempe dans du lait, et auquel on ajoute ensuite du sucre, du chocolat, ou de la confiture si tu préfères…

Et j'engloutis immédiatement sans aucun remord trois tartines, chacune préparée différemment. J'aperçois soudain Lily faire la grimace, et je réarrange alors précautionneusement dans ma bouche le contenu de mon petit déjeuner.

— Oui, je connais cette recette ! s'exclame Astrid. On en fait souvent en France. J'adore… ajoute-t-elle en se pourléchant les babines.

Et elle suit mon exemple sans perdre une minute (sauf au niveau du nombre de tartines, quand même).

— T'ai-je déjà dit que tu avais un accent absolument craquant ? lance soudain Sirius, charmeur.

— Je n'ai pas d'accent.

Le ton d'Astrid est glacé, et elle ne regarde pas Sirius en face. Un froid s'installe autour de la table, que Lily fait heureusement rapidement disparaître.

— Saviez-vous que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour ce week-end ? Ça tombe vraiment bien, j'avais justement une liste de courses assez conséquente…

Je jette un coup d'œil entendu à Sirius et Remus, et enchaîne :

— Peter, Remus, Sirius et moi pourrons vous accompagner. Tu verras, ce village est tout bonnement prodigieux, dis-je en adressant à Astrid un sourire éclatant.

— Euh… oui, bien sûr ! répond Lily nerveusement, après avoir échangé un regard angoissé avec Helen.

On avait décidé de conclure une trêve avec les filles pendant toute la durée du premier mois. Ou plutôt, les filles avaient décidé de conclure une trêve avec nous, et de stopper leur attitude distante. En gros, de nous parler normalement, comme avant, quand nous nous entendions si bien… Je pousse un soupir discret à ce souvenir. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver quelque espoir à la pensée de la prochaine sortie…

— Pré-au-Lard ? Quel nom étrange, quand même ! s'étonne doucement la nouvelle venue.

Remus ricane tout aussi doucement.

— Oh, il n'a pas que son nom d'étrange, je t'assure…

— En tout cas, moi, je suis ravi de cette sortie ! s'écrie Sirius en s'étirant nonchalamment.

— Et moi de même ! conclut Helen, faisant finalement contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Sirius lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et je m'ébahis : la redoutable Gryffondor est tout simplement en train de… rougir ! Je jette un regard amusé à Remus, pour savoir ce que son « grand » frère pense de tout ça, mais apparemment le loupiot n'a rien remarqué. Tant mieux pour Sirius…

**Entrée de Poudlard, 9h00 (Lily)**

La semaine s'était écoulée à une vitesse folle. Remus, Sirius, James, Helen et moi avions promené Astrid d'un bout à l'autre du château, ne manquant pas de lui signaler les nombreux passages secrets que nous connaissions. Avec une mention spéciale pour celui menant aux cuisines, dont Sirius avait fait le panégyrique pendant près d'un quart d'heure… Astrid avait ri, couru avec nous, échappé aux allées et venues de Miss Teigne, appris tout et n'importe quoi sur les différents profs… Cependant, un malaise latent régnait sur le groupe. Malgré les efforts que Helen et moi nous étions promis de faire, nous ne parvenions pas à totalement oublier les récentes « trahisons » dont nous avions été victimes. Depuis la soirée spécialement consacrée à descendre Cynthia Salinder jusqu'au plus profond possible, Astrid était au fait de l'actualité. Elle connaissait presque tout de nos nombreuses histoires… sauf les deux points les plus importants : ceux qui concernaient James et Sirius. Helen et moi étions restées hermétiques sur ce sujet. Mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de partager tous nos autres secrets avec Sandra et Tess, et le dortoir était vite devenu un des plus chaleureux… et des plus bordéliques, il fallait bien l'admettre.

— Alors Lily, tu montes ?

— Tout de suite, Astrid ! je lance, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

L'impatience de la nouvelle Gryffondor faisait plaisir à voir. De nombreuses mèches folles s'égaraient sur son visage, et ses joues rouges trahissaient sur son excitation. Elle était tout simplement irrésistible, comme le traduisaient les nombreux regards masculins. Quant à moi, je m'étais promis de profiter à fond de cette journée. Le premier cours avec la devineuse de rêves n'était prévu que pour le mercredi suivant, et je me refusais de penser à tous les petits tracas qui encombraient ma vie actuelle.

— En rrrrrroute ! crie Astrid alors que la calèche se met en marche.

Je surprends le sourire amusé de Remus alors qu'il contemple James, et me remémore la dernière fois que Potter avait dû utiliser les calèches : mémorable ! Je commence à rire silencieusement, puis, ne pouvant me contenir, je fais de plus en plus de bruit, jusqu'à hurler de rire dans la voiture. Je suis bientôt rejointe par l'ensemble du groupe — même James !—, la bonne humeur étant générale. Mmmh… la journée s'annonce bien… et je jette malgré moi un coup d'œil aux lèvres sensuelles de James…

**Fin du huitième chapitre !**

**Je vous le promets, le 9ème chapitre arrive trèèèèès bientôt… en fait, ttes les idées st là, dc c'est bon ! (ouf de soulagement… lol). En attendant, je vous fait un peu de pub pour Attirance Masquée, mon autre fic, qui est une Draco/Hermione, dc ds un tt autre genre !**

**A bientôt, gros bisous,**

**Caraibos.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**lady22 : **c moi qui n'ai rien « capté » à ta review… que se passe-t-il ? vas-y, pose-moi des questions et je verrai comment je peux y répondre ! salut

**Aude : **ah ! enfin ! la review tant attendue ! merci bcp… et bon, presse-toi en tt cas, parce que d'ici que tu lises cette réponse ds trois mois… : ) gros bisous ! et vive morillon !

**HB : **vive le romantisme et les frenchies, je suis d'accord ! même si je suis tjs au moins 30, j'essaye de relativiser… et « l'écriture m'aide à ne pas sombrer » ! ahhh ! aide-moi ! je couuuuuuuuuule… bizz, caraibos toujours lol

**laeti : **je n'aime pas les questions tordues, laetitia ! alors ne t'avise plus de demander « qui est James », compris ? et James, c'est… eh bah, c'est James, tout simplement ! bisous (lol)

**Lily Evans 2004 : **je te rassure tt de suite, tu ne nous empoisonnes pas la vie ! (enfin, pas de manière insupportable) en fait, je ne vois même pas à quoi tu fais allusion ! (voix d'ange) vivement la suite de ta fic, au fait !

**Mamélie** (qui se concerte avec laetitia pour trouver des questions tordues) : non, je ne pense à personne de précis pour écrire cette fic ! (malheureusement, d'ailleurs…°) si j'avais trouvé mon prince charmant, ça se saurait… pourquoi ? t'as une idée, toi ?

**Clr : **puisque on est ds l'originalité (pense à relire ta review) : merci clr ! tes encouragements me font très plaisir ! dsl de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt ! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! et n'oublie pas d'écrire une review ! (un peu plus originale, peut-être…) loool, bisous

**Lyane : **euh… une peau squelettique… on va dire que mon imagination m'entraîne très très loin…non, en fait, c'est une peau extrêmement pâle, presque translucide, et qui laisse deviner les contours des os (parce qu'il est tout amaigri, ce pauvr chou ! euh, pardon… loup !) bisous ! et merci !

**Soso **: j'écris au-dessus de chaque partie le nom entre parenthèses de la personne qui parle (James ou Lily) dsl si ce n'est pas clair… j'espère que ça l'était plus ds ce chapitre ! merci pr ta review ! bisous

**Eris : **tu dois sûrement te douter mtnt de la réponse à ta question : oui, il y a une petite histoire d'amour prévue avec Sirius, et l'heureuse élue n'est autre que… bon, tu dois bien avoir un pressentiment… merci encore ! et à bientôt, j'espère (lol) bisous

**Gaelle **: merci merci merci ! mais, euh… bibi ? euh, non, en fait, euh… je voyais pas ça comme ça… enfin, on peut jamais savoir, peut-être ds un gros délire final ! allez gros bisous et chante bien ! (vive les sopranos, dsl… : )) bisous !

**Coco** : alors pour répondre à ta question concernant James et Lily, à dire vrai tu n'auras la réponse que… plus tard ! et oui, dsl, ce n'est pas encore au pgrme du jour, sinon la lgueur de ta review est très impressionnante (clap clap clap), et j'espère que tu vas faire aussi bien pour ce chapitre… grrrros bisous, et… vive les TPE ! (et georges, hihi)

**Et un grand merci à Mapy, White, Lune, Emma, caro, Ginlée, et zeeve lelula !**


End file.
